Mass Effect Crosover
by jetslinger333
Summary: This fiction has different type of mass effect crossover ideas and other types as well, read and review if you like the series I wrote it. Next Update Kamen Rider Gaim x Code Geass 2
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider x mass effect

I'm no expert in timeline so I just try focus on the storyline. Hope there will be no confusion

In the year 2020 a war broke out on the blue planet it reign more than 30 years with no victor as both forces good and evil collided, humanity called it the Rider War. The evil organization called themselves SHOCKER (Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm), the organization was aimed to conquer the world and force humanity to evolve into altered human that they are better than regular humans and they are the future, side effects was they lost their humanity and become mindless monsters. To fight against this threat The Smart Brain Corporation, ZECT, Kougami Foundation and OSTO( Outer Space Technology Organization) developed the Masked Rider System (MRS) giving to individuals to fight against this threat, as the war wage on the entire planet was devastated making it unhabitable even when the great leader of shocker has fallen killed by Souji Tendou the man who walks the path of the heavens to rule over everything,. known as masked rider kabuto but in despair there was hope, with Kabuto leadership he took on the mantle to guide humanity to new heights, he order the rider system to be used as basic to construction new technology to build cities that were destroy during the war, A.I are used as human companions, Vehicles able to fly and bigger, mass production of the rider systems and terraforming the planet back to the once blue planet it was.. They called it the Age of rider.

2050 humanity started to reach for the stars as they establish a base on the moon called Luna Base it was use as a military outpost and research facility as times passes Scientist heard a voice called The Presenters on the moon telling humanity to meet them as such humanity was given the knowledge of Cosmic Energy. Cosmic Energy was humanity greatest breakthrough it was limitless it's capabilities can withstand transwarp travel, heal any sickness and increase body function as such humanity first built the first spaceship called Astro that uses cosmic energy to travel towards mars and it took 2 days to reach the planet using FTL that infuse with cosmic energy (CE) history was in the making as Cosmic Energy became humanity fundamental usage in their daily life.

2068 Smart Brain Corporation has created mechanical beast that helped with heaver task they are called BEAST (Brain, Enhanced, Artificial, System, Network)( think as Mirror monster from kamen rider dragon knight or ryuki) this concept also became the fundamental in humans daily life nowadays example mechanical bat BEAST help flying around none terrain area and recon the area , Rhinoceros BEAST lifting heavy rocks and boulders for construction and mining, Stingray use in water sports like surfing and dragons help with the construction of starships and repairs in space station. The Corporation again crested another breakthrough called transformation Sequence; this ability allows vehicles to transform to robot mode and beast mode that allows all terrain exploration especially in space on uncharted planet. Including buildings and ships.

ZECT became the main military branch of humanity, this soldier are called zect troopers, riot troopers and aqua troopers. The military are commandant by the ace riders that has the ability to use the clock up system. They are war veteran as their fight against shocker was unbeatable. The military also use Beast as their military assets. Riot troopers are equipping with jet allows flight including in the void of space.

The Foundation has the most interest for humanity as their aim towards the future their motto is desire to obtain, desire to move forward, desire to reach new heights and desire to reach the future. It was this motto that pushes forward the space exploration and funded OSTO before the discovery of CE. The foundation has helped humanity utilize the usage of cosmic energy as it became the main usage in buildings, cities, vehicles, ships, space station and A.I.

2077 humanity discover aliens ruins on mars it was the greatest discovery but disappointment it wasn't the presenter they were expected, this aliens are called the Prothean, their artifact was study to discover a new element called element zero Element Zero, also known as "eezo", is a rare material that, when subjected to an electrical current, releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a mass effect field but such valuable element wasn't use as humanity prefer Cosmic energy given them by the presenter as it was more limitless and useful. Every artifact will be study and recorded.

2079 The first space Train Megazord was developed allowing travel of import materials from planet to planet especially mars, the ships was long like a train but durable as it can withstand atmosphere travel, especially when combined to form a large robot that s use for construction and battle. Transforming and combined ships became humanity greatest achievement especially 7 ships combined can create a four Kilometer dreadnought.

2082 accident happen causing an explosion of element zero on mars, this cause everyone on mars expose to the element but it didn't have side effect as scientist fear, cosmic energy causing something new. Whoever are expose to it was able to use cosmic like psychic, elements and other stuff. It gave humanity the edge to surpass there limits giving them powers. A new Institute was form to teach this individual called themselves Cosmis to help them utilize and using the cosmic energy. A new method was introduced by the foundation using Switch as a limiter when using Cosmis this method allows them to transform becoming new generation of Riders.

2090 Cosmic energy was discovered able to cleanse and repair tissue damage cause by element zero dark matter as such armors and weapons use the combination of Smart Brain Corporation technology and OSTO were given to ZECT military. Medical facility also use this to regrow lost limbs and organs easily but the process takes a 5 months to grow an arm back.

2111 Giant transforming robot are created by the corporation as to travel in deep space and use to terraforming the planet ( megaranger megazord). Cities are given the ability to transform to battle mode if there's a danger from any attack

2122 a discovery was made on Pluto moon a the mass relay that use interstellar travel but humanity rather use something they created by themselves as such OSTO study the relay and reverse engineer it to create the Cosmic Relay that use cosmic energy as a substitute which is ten times faster than the normal relay but it was more fragile, if the Relay is hit by a few missile it will collapse and be destroy if that wans't enough the damage could rip them or send anyone to unknown chart of the galaxy.

2135 humanity make first contact with an aqua race called serene on a water planet Aquarius this aliens look just like humans but the difference is that they have fins for ears, different hair color and can breath underwater without the fear of pressure( They were called mermaids and merman) their technology was advance similar to humans during the time of space colonization. The first contact was peaceful and humanity gain a new allies at the same time they hear the Presenter voice that Serene are worth to receive the knowledge of Cosmic Energy . As such humanity called themselves system alliances of Peace and Justice.

2144T he terrorist group called themselves DAI SHOCKER announce how humanity have become week and miss direction of the evolution as such shocker withdraw from their public eyes. The alliance was relief that Shocker finally took the boot but the riders who know about them still weary and still maintain their guard not matter what happens.

2157 Humanity has colonized 20 planets as using the Jump gate that was Design by Smart brain corporation reverse engineer the relay. Every planet has a jump gate that allows fast travel that is similar to teleportation some e called a rip off from the movie stargate.

2159 location planet Shanxi

Admiral Grissham was just seeing out the voids of space drinking coffee then spiled out looking at the relay as the science team consist of 2 class carriers was destroy instantly by an unknown aliens force from the other side of the Relay. This was the mark of the first contact of war not the kind they meet like the Serene. They were called the Turians, the reason on the attack was about the alliance breaking the rules that they didn't know which infuriated the alliance. The attack began as the Turians underestimated the alliance when they detected their ship not using element zero as backwater race. Riot troopers jet packs outmaneuver the Turians fighters easily and boarded the ships easily. Masked Rider Gatack subdue the Stranglers easily on the alien ships with it's clock up system and Dragon BEAST was tearing the ships limb for limb easily like paper plane. The Turians then retreated back to the Relay to report on what happen to the citadel but unknown to them a Rider manage to sneak up inside the ships hiding inside the reflection recording their activities and Thus began the first contact of war.

This is just an Idea I come of with seriously why not just combined Power rangers or sentai Mecha in the mass effect series, the Riders will be treated like specter but the they are more respected and admired. Anyway this is just some idea come up with thinking if I should continue this story or not.

This the battle field on Shanxi I TRIED TO UTILIZE the situation and outcome enjoy.

General Desolas Arteries was shocked seeing how five weird looking ships that look like trains combined to gather becoming a giant robot firing it's missile towards the Turian fleet decimating in just minutes if that was bad enough when I every weapon they fired only scratch the surface. Then it fired a powerful red beam penetrating a Turians ships dominating in seconds, the fighters tried to damage the robot but they only scratch it as one of them was grab like flies and crush like the bugs they are.

"General we have never face such race that combined ships to form this monstrosity it's completely unheard of".

"I know but we can't just give up we still have the advantage in numbers, we only need time for our army to take their home planet and it's our win, we need to buy time"

"Understood sir,"

Meanwhile on the FRAGILE ZORD ship Admiral Tommy was commanding the ships to fire towards the Turian fleet.

"There attacking and it's not stopping even after seeing our robots are they just crazy or stupid" He wonder.

"Sir, they think can win this war if they captured the planet that's what I think".

"Basic military strategy attacks our home world then lose our spirit and hope to fight against them".

"Sir, high command has issues HENSHIN protocol to be initiated".

"It seems this race is going to face more than they can bargain for" he was smirking" very well then Henshin protocol are go I want this bird race feel the wrath how we Riders fight and Played that song. ATTENTION CREW MEMBERS HENSHINS PROTOCOL ARE GO I REPEAT HENSHINS PROTOCOL ARE GO. Every crewmember heard the announcement run and drop everything they carried towards certain part of the ships that said safe as the alarms gone off. LOCKED DOWN COMPLETE . "Everyone prepare for transformation."

Song Dare by Stan Bush

General something isn't right the alien ships suddenly stop firing their weapons and the fighters are regrouping back towards their ship".

"I don't like this one bit, all fleet stand guard for anything"

"General I'm hearing music and energy spike is increasing from all the ships " at the front section of the ships split into two forming legs then arms, the other form a giant Chinese dragon, robots and Beetles.

"It's transforming by the spirit it's illogical and impossible I never heard such thing before"

The space voyager summon a sword and then slicing the Turian fleet. It was dominating the ALIENS ships like someone just destroying a plastic model of ships.

"General, we manage to receive message from the surface of the planet"

"Patch it through good news I hope"

"This is Captain Victus the aliens are to powerful we being underestimated them we need to retreat retr…."then the radio died out.

"Spirit what the hell is going on down there!"

On the planet the Turians army was getting slaughtered as the BEAST was tearing them limb from limb like animals prey by the predator , the rhino just ram the army like pins , the cobra spray venomous acid melting them, elephant lifting tanks and smash it on the ground hard.

The vehicles like bikes then transform into robots fighting along a side the alliances firing their machine gun and missile (autovajin &amp; sidebashaar).

The riders were also fighting this war as they transform fighting to protect the planet Shanxi. The Turians thought that the aliens using sword, axe and spear as weapons were primitive but how wrong they are as there shields was powerful then there kinetic barriers, the barriers were design to sustained fast slug round like bullets but didn't anticipated a hand to hand combat situation.

RIDER SLASH "Watch out his swords it's poison" Sasword cutting down Turians soldier with it's blades that embedded with venom as they die in the most crucial painful way.

CLOACK UP "There to fast one thing the aliens were there and the next here" Kamen rider Caucuses punching and kicking the aliens so fast they didn't know what hit them.

RIDER PUNCH " Spirits there monsters" Kamen rider the next(V3) punching a Turian tank then lift it up like nothing and throw towards a drop ship as it exploded in a fireball.

EXCEED CHARGE" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhh Faiz forming its initial crimson smash attack on the Turian drop ship that exploded and at the same time the occupants turn to dust and die on the spot.

ZECT trooper's equip with energy rifles were firing on the Turians while marching forward as they are led by Thebee and some of them are riding bikes that is equip with a javelin.

"Captain Victus we can see the aliens city"

"Good then we don't hold back march forward men " but all of sudden the city bridge started to retracted separating the city if that wasn't surprise it shut down all its building with heavily armored steel . Then giant heavy cannons emerge from hidden places of city aiming at the Turian army, tanks and dropships as it waste them.

At the same time a song was sung (Lion from macross frontier)

"Spirit the city it's transforming ( From the scene Transformers G1 movie)

"We have no choice we need to warn the council about this, we need weaken them a bit if have to launched the planetary bombardment now" as one of the Turian frigate was destroy.

"But sir that's genocide and our people are still down there"

"Do it, I rather we win this war than flee in shame they know their duty and we will remember them as they die with honor"

"Admiral were reading spike of energy three ships going bombardment the planet"

"It seems there going for drastic measure" Tommy though then decided to use it "Get me The XVII now !"

As the Turians ships preparing to orbital bombarded the planet it was suddenly exploded in unexpected even as the ship turn around only to spot a giant lone satellite coming closer

"Status report what happen?"

"Sir the satellite it's moving towards us and fast "

"How can it move it move it's just a satellite"

" Sir It's transforming"

"Spirits does every things this aliens built transform into something" .

XVII was now in his robot form as it fires another round of it's main weapon vaporizing the fleet before it can even reach the planet.

As the Turian ship reaching the Relay to warn the council suddenly one of the occupants fell down on the console then next and next until leaving the general the only one left alive.

"Who are you show yourself you coward!" as he pull out the sidearm aiming anything that moves or suspicious.

A figure emerge behind the general from the reflection on the surface floor and subdue him easily without a fight. The figure was wearing a black silver armor, his faceplate was covered on his eyes( Kamen Rider knight)

"How did you manage to sneak behind me is it a stealth or cloaking tech".

"No, it's something much better I was here the hold time watching you aliens fools fighting against us that is way over your head".

"What are you?".

"I'm a human a species that you meet and attack us without warning as such we retaliate is that simple".

"We only follow orders since you species broke the law".

"Do not lie to me, I heard when you have conquer our world you wanted to obtain our tech, the whole taking us down because we broke the law was just an as cuss you all needed.

" How?" Desolas could comprehend that this information only the higher ups knows including himself.

Knight chuckled humorous of the question " It's simple really when one of your Turian fleet return back to Plaven I was there the whole time including my team, we were watching your kind from the other side of a mirror all your secrets, location, planetary defense, Primach and weaknesses. One of use have already infiltrated the Citadel and Cipritine capital". 

Desolas eyes widened in horror hearing such statement this being knows the Turian most guarded secret he cannot let it live even he has to take it down with him, as he spins to grab knight. But knight anticipated such action and pulled him inside the mirror world.

"Where I'm I, where did you take me human?".

"Inside the mirror General".

"His Hands then started to disintegrating into particles slowly.

"What's happening to me ? you did this!"

"Yes no, you see my good General no one can casually enter the mirror world if they did there body will start disintegrate into dust and disappear into nothingness and nobody can find your body"

"NO!" Was the last word of General Desolas Arteries as he disintegrated into nothingness.

This is how I think would happen during the battle of Shanxi the alliance against the Turians. The Chinese dragon and beetle is from the series metal hero Gavan and big bad bettleborgs.


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman x mass effect

The Illusive man was reading all the files and activities Cerberus has, including what happen to David and the collectors. The collectors were harvesting humans like cattle and the alliance can't stop since they are located at the Omega Relay that no ship have ever return that is equivalent to the Bermuda Triangle on earth. As he was observing the files he caught one small files the read classified, this files only can be read by himself, Miranda and others as well but his XO rarely even touch the file who fear what dark secrets that would put her sister in jeopardy, Then he smile and satisfaction smile that say I'm going to enjoy this moment and how much the information that Cerberus obtain from it.

* * *

Normandy 2

Commander Jennifer Shepard was just in her room feeding her fish when all of sudden a message was transmitted from the Illusive man through private channel that only her and him could talk without interruption.

"Good to see you Shepard, I hope getting your Specter title was successful" in a sarcasm tone.

"I did, so what brings you want to talk with me since it's obvious something came up and hardly you want to congratulate me". as she cross her arms.

"I a sure you it's something you would never want to miss an opportunity to fight against the collectors".

"I'm listening", Shepard was interested what good news to fight against the Collectors is her primary mission.

" I Think I better start from the beginning 20 years ago a group of Cerberus scientist discover something extraordinary on an unknown planet called LEM, they detect a familiar signal on the planet and went there to investigate found gold mine underground in the planet was filled with advance technology hundreds years that even outlast Salarian tech". "Energy weapons, hovercraft, advance cybernetic enhance, purifier oxygen, and teleporter.

"So what finding technology in ruins is no different than Prothean artifact we excavate from ruins".

"Oh Shepard that's the beauty of it you see this tech were created by humans".

"Pardon did you say humans?".

"Human from another universe or dimension to be precise Shepherd, you see their technology was advance enough to create a powerful A.I. or REPLOID for what they are called".

"A.I" Shepard snort" if the council hears about this they would probably want your head right now".

"Not an ordinary A.I. Shepard this Reploids are the higher form of Geth their comparison is more like a human to an ape in definition. The Reploids look more human on the surface even you can't tell the difference they poses the ability to think for themselves they can cry, laugh, eat, and fall in love especially witha their creator humans. The implants and your resurrection also use those components from a Reploid".

Shepard laugh humorlessly "stop it, you killing me what are implying like that old Disney movie WALL-E".

"No, Shepard what I'm giving you a fighting chance he is probably the most powerful Reploid on the face of that universe as the Illusive man stand up which is completely rare. This Reploid goes by many names The One Man Army, The Sword of Protection, The Berserker of The Battle Field, the Solo Swordsman and The God of Destruction. He could probably wipe the collectors on his own without any help at all including the Reapers.

"What so special of this Reploid? you make it you adored it".

"I a sure you Shepard if you seen his deeds you would fall to his gaze, especially when we found his capsule a bunch of Reploid snuggle up and grabbing the capsule to protect from any harm even in death such respect he gain".

"So why not you awaken him from his beauty sleep".

"If I did he would not like my method and would rebel against me".

"I can't see why" Shepard cross her arms.

"Shepard what's your answer?".

Shepard was questioning the title was unbelievable it was like this Reploid gain fear and respect at the same time even it was an A.I. she know they need all the helped they can get" very well where is this planet located"

The illusive man smiled he knew Shepard couldn't resist the temptation of recruiting an ally.

* * *

In the briefing room

"People I got good news and bad news which one first?" Shepard asked.

"Good news first commander" Zaed the mercenary said.

"The illusive man has recommended recruiting a certain individual this person seems powerful and even given the title as the Good of Destruction".

"Wow for a person to get that name is probably dangerous" Garrus said

"I agree it's probably a Krogan" Kaiden said.

"He may be dangerous but he has protocol for the greater good it's seems the illusive man respect him and no his not a Krogan his something else entirely".

"A what? a Hanar that can wield biotics". Katsumi joking.

"No and A.I." was Shepard straight answer.

Everyone in the room just stared in shock and disbelief hearing such statement from the great Commander Shepard mounth like it was a curse.

"HAHAHA good one commander and A.I. helping us" Zaed laughing when hearing that.

"This no joke the Illusive man recommended him to this mission".

"Are you talking about the Geth and the last time we meet them they tried to smoke our asses "

"Wait him Shepard it has a gender like EDI" Garrus pointing the glowing blue orb.

"Yes him and here comes the fun part you see this A.I came from another universe where synthetic are live equal among the humans and even falling in love". Everyone was even speechless hearing about it.

" This plot is cliché coming from a WALL-E movie".

" Seriously having cybernetic implants is nothing new but falling in love that's one whole new level". Miranda said.

"I did say the same thing but no he even gave me a video recording proof of that universe it was almost 200 hundreds years old from a black box".

"Impossible that kind of long even recording will deteorate as prove every recording of Prothean was useless " Mordin said ,

"Well the man said it was made from Ceramic Titanium Alloy that can withstand rust and any other natural disaster".

"So what are you waiting for commander lets see that universe" Zaed said impatiently.

"EDI played the recording please"

"Yes commander"

Then the recording started a picture of tall buildings and humans walking along with synthetic among them as equals even holding hand, giant mechaloid lifting heavy debris easily to build something new, wheeless vehicles drove around the street, Giant space station that even reach stratosphere long. A floating city in the sky, underwater and on the moon.

"Wow this is those Sfi-fi movie that I used to watch".

"Yeah I mean synthetic holding hands and kissing it makes me looking at a twilight zone".

"They look so human I can't tell the difference".

" Their cities are so majestic and beautiful".

"Wow EDI is this all the recording from the Illusive man".

"Yes this recordings only the illusive man gave"

"Joker set a course for the planet LEM"

"Aye aye ma'am". As the pilot speed his ship towards the planet LEM.

* * *

The illusive man was smoking he can tell Shepard took the bait and is going to recruit _it,_ the recording that he gave Shepard was only half of the truth of what really happen from that universe, the real truth was Reploids turn maverick by an unknown virus causing destruction to both innocent Reploid and human Began the Maverick War. It gets worst when a General Reploid named Sigma was infected as well making him more like a tyrant that can even put Batarian slaver shame. Then there's the Elf Wars that is more destructive than the previous war cause by a human scientist madman named Weil 80 percent of humans were wipe out and 70 percent Reploids were destroy , he chuckled such destruction cannot comprehend that he could afflict AMONG the aliens. As he switch the screen showing a group of Reploids with blue color body and a red Cyclops eyes called Patheon being assemble in secrets, the numbers already reach a million, the Patheon weren't A.I they are more like VI only follow commands he even included a thick 20 layers of fire wall from the upgrades Cerberus got from the ruins and a self-destruction install if things get to nasty. He smirked and could stop laughing that Cerberus holds the most advanced tech in the galaxy that even outwitted the Salarian and alliance. He could start the war to cleanse the galaxy but he had to wait first, destroying the reapers first is the main priority.

* * *

On the planet LEM the entire planet was a complete wasteland fewer trees grow and lack water is more like a dessert planet similar to the Krogan homeworld minus the nuclear fallout. Shepard then walk along with Mordin scientist and curiosity, Garrus experience, Jacob curious and Kelly the same even she wasn't allowed to come but she insisted.

"This is it I found the entrance it's hidden under a boulder"

"Hidden in plain sight how original" Kelly answer cheerfully.

"I just need to input the password then suddenly the boulder was lifted up revealing a hidden entrance bellow it"

"So shall go then". Gents.

* * *

"Marvelous simple marvelous all this technology I never seen before and no element zero in use very fascinating to think such tech was created by humans from another universe that even surpass the Prothean and Salarian.

"We can scan examine another time Doc we have other priorities".

"Ah yes sorry my bad".

"I have admit Shepard this facility is so advanced even its two hundred years old".

"I agree they even use less pollution energy source and no radioactive signature"

"A clean energy source how I envy the other universe"

"Then they reach a door that seems heavily armored with a giant Z word embedded in front, the door was like a vault that no one can get in or out."

"Well commander time to open Pandors box" Jacob sarcastically said.

"Pandora what?" Garrus ask unfamiliar with the term.

"In Greek methodology a women name Pandora open a box that was forbidden to be open, it unleashes unspeakable evil to the world but hope remains safe, that's the story.

"So it's like Pandora box we might unleashes the greatest evil in the known universe but hope at the same time"

"Yes" Shepard answer.

"Their no turning back the longer we wait the more innocent will be kidnapped by the collectors" The commander punch out the password given by the Illusive man " The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my Wings to make me tame". How ironic the password words Shepard thought .Then hissing sound was heard as the door open revealing a body of Reploids protecting a lone capsule standing in the middle of the room.

When the team look closer of the Reploid only one word they can described beautiful. Mordin was thrilled looking inside the capsule it was like a piece of art beautiful crafted he can tell that someone put his heart and soul creating it, Jacob whistle in appreciation seeing it he can't imagine a face like that was male, Garrus eyes widened he couldn't imagine that this thing in front of him was synthetic an A.I. that can even pass as human Kelly and Shepard flustered when seeing it up close they have to admit he was good looking even he was synthetic.

"He looks to human"

"I agree even a trained C-sec can't tell the difference between a human and Reploid"

"He looks like a women those long blond hair makes him more beautiful"

"Well what are we waiting for lets wake up sleeping beauty here but be on guard if it tries anything dangerous shot without question as Shepard pull a lever releasing the Reploid inside the capsule. Then his eyes open they were green, he stand up straight so easily without any problems. He was wearing a red armor that looks much sleeker look and red suit his feature. His blond hair spread like a normal hair making it more unbelievable that he is actually synthetic.

"Who are and what are doing here it ask?".

Sheppard lower her gun and approached him slowly "My name is Jennifer Shepard and who might you be"

"My name is Zero"

* * *

This how what would happen if zero was awaken in an unknown universe with no memories of his past again since he died and revive in another universe. I tried to portray not something cliché but if the story goes on the four guardians will make their appearance. It's a shame really for megaman Zero game stop until 4 I Blame the script writer for ending the series to fast unlike Battle network was longer even it was GBA version. The cyber elfs are more like his companion reducing the A.I. tension and help with his reputation.

* * *

This is the scene zero fighting against the collectors on Horizon.

Zero was creating a powerful tornado that is sucking the collectors drones like a vacuum cleaner. When the swarm was pulled inside he unleashes an ice-chip freezing the tornado into a giant icicle structure trapping the swarm inside the ice coffin. Then he charges straight towards the army of collectors and husk.

When they saw him those bugs fired their weapons towards zero but he was quick and dodge the slug easily then he jumped towards the nearest collector and slice it with his saber with extreme precision instant kill. Then two collectors prepared to ram the Reploid was slice vertically with the green saber and then he charge the buster firing taking out ten of the bugs. Then he change weapon to a chain rod, the rod then spins around him like a gymnastic whip then creating a another tornado that zero use it to rip a parts the flying collectors. The collectors the fired their weapons in focus, he summon a shield protecting him and use it slicing the aliens like a buzz saw boomerang. Then he grab the collectors with his right hand and smash it.

* * *

"Everyone who just saw zero fighting an army could do nothing but gaped in silence

"That guy is unbelievable his taking down the collectors by himself is he crazy or what"

"No his not crazy it's something he did by his own free will" Garrus explain

"Then would you all explain how he moves it's completely inhuman and it's not biotics" Ashley ask

"He isn't human his an A.I an advance one" Shepard explain.

"What an A.I like those Geth we fought before".

"HAHAHAHA if you compare him to a Geth he beat the shit out of you just like he did to me" Grunt showing his scar.

"But he looks weak and human especially that long blond hair of his".

"I advise you never insulted his hair, the last person did was traumatize" Miranda warned.

* * *

On Normandy Joker was sulking and doctor Chawla is helping him to calm down including EDI he kept murmuring never insult blond ever again..

* * *

"Shesh Shepard don't remind me I'm almost scared for what he did to Joker".

"Excuse are you all taking the same person here it seems like you saying this A.I. like his a friend and apart of your crew."

When everyone look each other "Yes" They all chorus together.

* * *

The collectors has deem zero too dangerous as both the collectors and husk staring to swarm around him even so zero never gave in as he fought all the aliens without mercy and not stopping the slaughtered his committing, when all the husk Jump on him then he smash his fist underneath his feet shouting **Rekkoha** ("Rending Light Supremacy) as a pillar of light emerge underneath his feet vaporing the aliens menace with ease. Then he took his saber and slicing the husk. He took his triple Rod and spin it causing anything near him being shredded.

* * *

The majority both local and Normandy was even jaw dropped of the Rekkoha display it was like a Gardian laser but more pure light attack size like a pillar.

"Are you sure his synthetic Shepard that thing is more like using biotic since it's impossible for synthetic to use Biotics ". Ashley still suspicious of Zero.

"He maybe an A.I. but he is more human"

"What about those fairies that came around him"

"Oh those are Cyber Elfs their kinda like his companion, they have a unique ability that fascinates even me" Mordin said as one of them was on Shepard shoulder sitting and watching zero. Also some of the Cyber Elfs were healing the colonist from the swarm paralyze bite and playing with children ease the tension.

"Still don't you all, afraid of him I mean since his an A.I.

''No'' Shepard team said it at the same time.

"Am I the only question this situation about the one so called Zero".

"He is a warrior with great honor" Garrus said.

"He doesn't let anyone to be sacrifice and fought to Protect others" Zaed said.

"He is a good person and a hero even he denied the claims" Miranda said

"He can even kick ass" Jack Said.

"I was weary about him first but when I got to know him he isn't such a bad guy just misjudge" Jacob said.

"He is one of the kind, I have admit his A.I. interface was unique even I was speechless" Mordin said

"He fought valiantly in the face of danger; he is more like a Rival to me". Grunt Said

"Even the fish likes him that Shepard keep". Katsumi said.

"Wait what animals like to be near him even if his an A.I. and synthetic".

"What you haven't notice how the birds on harvest was perching on him how much they like him he even tickle their feathers when I saw it".

"You all trust this synthetic this much"

"Yes" was the only word she heard from everyone from Normandy.

* * *

The collectors starting to converge together into a gigantic unspeakable creature fusion of husk too then one of the collectors was glowing and speaking towards zero.

"Why do you fought against your kind"

"What do you mean?"

"You are like us a synthetic, a machine an A.I.".

" So what I'm fighting for what's right you on the underhand are kidnapping innocent humams".

"You think that synthetic like you would be accepted by the community with open arms we are the solution to the problem".

"No but where I come from we are treated equals and are friends".

"Interesting but naïve words you are defective as such will still perish for I'm harbinger i- It's speech was cut off when Zero sliced the possess collector instantly "I don't why but the way you talk reminds me someone that pisses me off" it was the last thing harbinger heard. A s such the collectors has no choice but to retreat back to the Omega Relay.

* * *

When the collector ship was about to blast off Zero jump and force inside the ship destroying everything he could see.

The colonize and Shepard team saw how the collectors ships was being blown a part from the inside that was cause by one Reploid, parts of rocks and metal starting to fall until the ships finally crash down. Everyone prayed that the colonist was safe and it did by a miracle the kidnapped Colonist came out from the ruins unharmed as they run to their family, friends and lovers. What people saw next will truly become a legend to be remember on Harvest as the figure wearing in red without his helmet was on top of the debris looking out in the open silently as he gaze the city that he saved. The wind blowing his hair and the sunset was creating a majestic picture of a hero. Ashley didn't trust A.I. but what he saw make her flustered including other as well, she had to admit he was good looking for a synthetic. Shepard team knows they can trust him but she question is he deed enough to let the council not destroying him or she have to sealed him back in the Capsule.

* * *

This is the scene how Zero fought on harvest hope you enjoy, the multiple weapons is just a bonus and the Rekkoha is Zero signature move.

* * *

This is the scene how Tali meet Zero

"Shepard whose that person using a sword to fight against the Geth"

"Oh that's Zero his a crewmembers like us, he doesn't talk much"

"Oh, but there's something about him bother me but I can put my finger"

"Tali he is something so calm down what I'm about to say , That person is An A.I."

"….HAHAHAHA Shepard that is the most funny thing I have ever heard"

" Why I'm not surprise I kept hearing the same answer all over again".


	3. Getter Emperor

Getter Emperor

Shepard taught he would die peacefully as his body floating endlessly in the vacuum void of space his ship the Normandy was shot down by an unknown force he had to choose which to save as the ship was engulfed in flames and exploded to space dust. He was floating waiting for the inevitable death suddenly green light emerge from unknown for why he was covered by the light he didn't know but it feel warm unlike the darkness void of space that he felt cold like the temperature on the moon he started to close his eyes and sleep eternally until the day he will woke up. The light was starting to form into a spiral around Shepard body like a cocoon keeping the inside safe then suddenly a face that isn't human was looking at him I didn't have a moth but green eyes with red horns at his side it was looking at him like it was judging the Human if they are worth for salvation or not.

When the commandeer open his eyes what he saw was a universe with countless of galaxy and stars it was something Humanity and Salarian craving to see the entire universe as the commander stand He wander why he was brought he or is dead that this is the afterlife.

"You are not dead my dear commander" A deep voice echoing it was like thunder that combine with an earth quake that completely not human.

When Shepard heard the voice he tried looking for the source what he saw will forever engraved till the day he die. What he saw was a massive face it was bigger than the Normandy it's eyes didn't have pupils but he can tell it was seeing through his very soul not only that it's completely look like a robot but the presence was so intimidating he can't stop shaking and sweating.

"Who are you?" It was the obvious question.

"I am Getter Emperor I summoned you here in your minds-cape to discuss about the Reapers"

"Reapers, I already told the councilor and the alliance but they just don't want to believe it" There machine similar like you"

" You dare compare me to those scrapheap I am not like them, I have existed Millions of years before mammals evolved and the dinosaurs walked the Earth I am the pinnacle of evolution of all living things I am the Evolution it self I am the reason of why all life forms evolve".

"Impossible are you telling me that you are the reason all life evolve in the galaxy "

"Yes " was the bold reply.

"Why I am here, I can tell that a being powerful such as your self won't interfere with any lower life forms."

" You are correct I won't intervene with lower life forms but I'm giving you an opportunity to stop the reapers but on the condition that you must accepted the will of Getter "

" The will of Getter?"

" The will of Getter or Getter Rays is a manifestation of unlimited energy that is drive by strong emotion, this emotion that I influence from the Getter Rays which sprouted many life forms including humans ". " My purpose is to watch and see any life form that is worth to take the mantle and go beyond anything you lesser life forms too transcendence or more. I have found your kind to be the one worth to receive this power''." If you may ask why I'm doing this is because your kind resolve to move forward to the beyond unafraid of the unknown, you Humans willing to risk Colonize in the terminus system the most dangerous and outlaw system." The other life forms like the Asari care only for peace, The salarians technology, Turians focus on the Military, The Hanar are just jellyfish with legs, Krogan are savages, Quarian low immune system and only desire revenge . All of this life forms are to focus on mundane things but you Humans always take risk moving forward no matter what even it kills you even when the attack by Sovereign you Humans are willing to fight even when outgunned and how the Citadel never own you anything.

"Why did you show your face to me now, you could choose others". '

"I CANNOT let the Reapers exterminate Humankind on one of their I cycle for they still have potential thus I will help you to protect my interest. It will be boring to see another potential life form extinct for another 50000 years. I choose you since you know why the Lion of Elysium and Hero of Citadel"

"If I accept there must be a price"

"Very true commander it seems I wasn't wrong choosing you as my first candidate to receive Getter Ray. The side effects can give you inhuman strength, Regenerate capabilities, fast reflexes and sharp keen senses. The power of Getter Ray can be manifested by stronger will for example you can make a small butter knife sharp like a newly made Katana. Be warn Shepard you are the first human to receive this power use it wisely to see the human potential not go to waste. If I have to wait for another 50000 years again it would be probably humanoid cats that evolve.

It was Risky Shepard knew if he say yes but the fate of all life rested in his hands" I accept to protect the Galaxy even if I have made a deal with the devil".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So righteous and eager to fight it seems my choice is right"

" I will tell you one secrets A cloaking Relay Hidden in the Serpent Nebula can only be found By using a Prothean Key Hidden by The leviathan. You only need to tell who I AM prove that you are chosen by me they will allow you toke it"

"How they know you and what's on the other side"

"Let's just say I needed few life forms for guidance and you find allies that you can Rally on"

Then everything started to crack " it seems our time is up Remember Shepard you must not tell anyone about me or Humanity will lose that potential I SEEK.

"I will and thank"

"Do not thank me, I merely not wanting to lose a potential life form. Be reborn Shepard and be a new man do not disappoint what I have said and given to you".

The next thing Shepard was awake inside an unfamiliar rooms that seems like a medical room then we he look at the mirror his eyes were bright green and the scar was green colored.

"It wasn't a dream The pinnacle Evolution of life form and creation Getter Emperor"

* * *

Shepard was inside Shin Eagle as he started pressing the controls then Liara Shepard lover was inside Shin Jaguar learning how to use the controls and Jacob in Shin Bear as they all taking off in space.

"This is Shepard is everyone ready".

" I'm ready".

"me too".

" Then launched as the Getter machine launch from the moon straight towards the Reapers that are coming

" Joker give me status".

"Not good Commander their coming like a swarm of Locust".

" It's time to level the playing field then, everyone are you all ready"

" Yes Shepherd" both of them shouted in Unison.

"Then lets go Change shin Getter -1" as The red jet first fly forward then followed by a white jet then lastly a yellow jet. As the red and white jet was getting nearer it's truster stop then the jaguar wings widen as the machine combine Shepard felt the impact including the Asari then his seat started to shift to a different position. Jacob was right on Jaguar Tail as the shin Bear was starting to slowdown then it combine as legs started to emerge than the arms. The arms were big like a gauntlets with three sharp knifes blades attached to the arms writs. The triangle head split into horns a both sides.

" Getter wing!" giant bat wings emerge from behind shin getter robo

"Getter Beam!" as a green beam was fired from the chest destroying two reapers ships that were trying to grab Getter.

Then suddenly the smaller ships started to surround the Robot " Jacob it's your turn open get!"

" On it Change shin Getter-3, Missile storm! " as Jacob spin the machine letting blast all the smaller reapers fighters"

" Commander the normady is pin down we need Backup"

" on it Joker , Liara it's your turn"

" understood open get Change Shin Getter-2. Drill Hurricane?" creating a powerful tornado allowing the machine force through the reapers fleet easily.

* * *

This is just an Idea if Getter emperor intervene and a powerful super robot was in the mass effect universe. it was a Rush since I'm busy. The idea is when I was reading the manga Getter Robo anthology and how powerfull and god like Getter Emperor.


	4. Cross Knight of Spear

Kamen Rider Gaim x Cross Ange

Cross Baron

A man was walking on the streets of Misurugi Empire Wearing a dark red color clothes mixture with black and gray wearing black gloves ignoring the onlookers that kept staring at him for standing out among them for he didn't care at all. Kumon Kaito came back from the dead as a change man but the world he came wasn't the one he knew he can speculate that some kind of entity, celestial or whatever universe joke brought him this beautiful and disgusting world. This world has no war, poverty and equality it can be a perfect world that Takatsukasa Mai and Kazuraba Kouta ambition when using the Golden fruit but alas every silver lining there's always something hidden in the shadow, the existence of females with a type of syndrome that rejected the light of Mana whom are called **NORMA** this individuals are treated like monster and disease when they were born, the Norma are persecuted by the public their parents are separated from their child he even saw how their own family willing to turn one of their own for being a Norma. It was disgusting the way reminds him how his parents left him in the orphanage when they couldn't take care of him when his father company was shut down by Yggdrasill Corporation. It irritates him even more when he can't transform into an overlord or armored rider to defend the innocent and the only thing he has was a passport, , a deck of cards and the banana, mango, grape, Strawberry, Dandeliner and Rose attacker Lockseed that is completely useless that can't summon an inves and the Sengoku driver is completely broken. But he welcomes the challenge of this world he already face worst.

For six months he lives this world with only the Lockseed in his possession as a reminder to move on the world he lives ,it was similar to earth but the use of magic by the society an utopia generated through Mana and using mana it's reminds him how beat riders use lockseed and started the inves game and other function like the lock vehicles. The use of Mana reduce the use of electricity and pollution making it a clean world and environment utopia. It also helps with lifting heavier objects for construction, vehicles and transformation.

The one thing he couldn't stand is how everyone adores first princess of the Misurugi Empire like some kind of Idol they worship : every street he walks was her pictures and names everywhere, Kaito knew that soft facade is nothing more than a spoiled brat pampered by royalty since birth looking down on others. Everywhere he goes pictures of the princess are held everywhere the store was covered with her named and enthusiasm the talk and gossip about her. He even seeing people wearing the princess choosing fashion clothes. Tch was the only word he said ignoring everything around him.

While he was walking he notice a crowd of people and a warning hologram sign was held up high and decided to look in to the matter what he saw was a mother protecting her daughter from the police and royal guard's judging by their clothes creating a barrier to protect the Royalty that he suspect where in the vehicles from a Norma, it was the first time he seen one up close especially when the baby broke the barrier like it's made from thin ice but they were no difference than a normal human just a child who wanted to be near her mother and crying. Kaito would have intervene but he lacks power right and the only thing he can do was being patient, That he hates but if Gaim was here he probably rushed a head without thinking the consequences that might happen.

Then he saw her the princess in plain sight right in front of him she was clad in her beautiful white and blue gown like some princess would wear her elegant feature of flawless skin and long golden hair , Kaito waited among the crowds and to see what type of princess was , being observant is also the key of winning a battle.

* * *

The first princess of the Misurugi Empire, Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi came towards the mother and daughter looking towards the daughter like some kind of animal.

" Princess please I will take care of my daughter" The mother plead.

"I'm sorry that thing is no longer human as such she must be quarantined it's for the greater good".

The mother was in a hopeless situation and doesn't know what to do but she finally broken when the princess told the mother that she should give birth to another that can use mana with a smiling face. The mother was hurt from such word she threw a bottle towards the princess in anger.

"Angelize-sama are you all right" her servants protected her using a barrier.

Then the princess heard someone said Disgusting the voice was full with hate towards something and full with animosity.

* * *

"Disgusting" as every crowd looks towards the venom voice to see a man wearing an old fashion clothes was similar age with the Princess but his hair was brown and messy, he was handsome with a bad boy attitude.

"Disgusting Indeed I kind agree" the princess response to the reply.

"Your misunderstood Hime I wasn't talking about them I was talking about you" As Kaito pointed his index fingers towards the princess without any hesitation how he mocks her." The most disgusting word I have ever heard coming from your mouth".

Like the usual happen every crowd murmurs to a the man calling the princess disgusting as such he was being hold down by the royal guards for insulting the Princess, but Kaito never regrets he knew that they probably toss him in jail without any parole but the princess irritates him reminds him of the spoiled boy Mitsuzane Kureshima. At the same time the crown prince found the rufian man to be amuse since no one has ever insulted her sister before, while the little princess was shocked for no one have ever insulted her big sister that always kept praising her and wonder why.

"Why do you called me disgusting? Identify yourselves".

"My name isn't worth mention in front of you find it yourselves, the disgusting part, all I see was a princess treating a small harmless baby child like a threat".

"You are mistaken this is no child is something in human and must be quarantined, they will eat our mana and causing us not able to use magic".

"All I see is a mother loving her child even if she was a Norma and princess who just didn't gave a shit chance to plead and seek her from her royal highness, you even told her to replace a child that a mother raise with love like some kind of objects". Kaito voice was full with dread it was all aiming towards the princess.

"What I did is for the greater good of our society a childlike that must be away".

"So if theirs a royal family member was a Norma what would you do?"

"That would be impossible the Royal family are purebred that is born using the Mana of light.."

Kaito interrupt her speech"Don't change the subject answer the dam question or does her highness doesn't have the answer ".

"Then what about you, are you a Norma sympathizer that you would care this inhuman beings been born".

"What IF I tell you I was a Norma what you would do"

As the crowds hear that they started to disperse out of panic then the royal Guard created a triangle green light cage around Kaito that he did falter at all

"ARE YOU A NORMA!" she shouted in surprise.

" Maybe yes maybe no" Kaito playing with the princess emotion as kaito touch his hands on the surface it didn't crack like the baby girl did.

"His not a Norma lay your arms down" as the police and Royal guards put down their weapons and cancelling the barrier.

"What did you do that one of the guards would have shoot you on sight".

"I do not fear but I hate cowards and hypocrites like you princes Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi your name can be seen as an angel with white wings but all I see are tainted black wings, a person like you only see the world from black and white. And you only think about yourself and not the people what I saw is not an elegant princess but a spoiled brat".

"How dare you" fuel by anger being insulted she raise her arms to slap Kaito

"But kaito grab her writs before she could slap him while giving her a message" I gave you one advice Hime postponed the baptism Ritual or cancel it my guts telling me something bad is going to happen and you would lost everything but then again you're the type would ignore my warning". Before the princess could reply her servant interrupt her.

"Angelize-same please were going to be late her "maid trying to avoid a conflict using that excuse

"Leave him we need to hurry" the royal guards obeyed her commands the left their pose following the royal family towards their destination after they left the crowds gave Kaito a dirty glare and avoiding him like a plague like he care. At the same time the crown prince find the man to be more amusing than ever and he will serve greatly for his cause , he already started to plan finding anything out about him.

* * *

It was the day the princess baptism ritual kaito was just sitting in the café drinking coffee while everyone was watching the news with anticipation. Every since becoming half inves he has the ability to fell something that isn't right is how he mange to avoid authorities that wanted to sent him to jail for insulting the princess. At the same time able to use Mana tech without arousing suspicious for being normal.

Then suddenly an alarm was on it was a Norma alarm to detect Norma as everyone watch the events happening and great shock the princess was a Norma when the crown prince announce the world the lies of the Royal family and order the arrest of her sister .

But her majesty the queen tried to protect her daughter from the arrest she was shoot by a stray bullet when her barrier collapse like fragile glass. The princess was captured and exiled from her homeland who know where is their.

* * *

The empire was Raining heavily with lightning the street that hung everything about the princess was gone. It just like yesterday people worth ship her then cast her image of like a broken toy. An empire that was proud of the princess but kept her a secret by her beloved parents. Her best friends disowned her forgotten, her people treated her like an outsider and her siblings deny her existence.

Kaito walk the lonely street ignoring the rain as he pick up a poster that was torn, he couldn't pity or felt sorry for her the twisted irony that a princess that hated Norma was a Norma herself. He knew the brother was responsible for the secrets to leak out in public it was cowards plan. He heard rumors how the princess outwitted the prince and felt jealous towards her. It was no surprise the popular always be love and the second rate will be forgotten. He can imagine Hell is awaiting her and he would probably face it along with her.

All he can do now is being patient and start training harder he can tell the wind of change is happening and it will another war.

* * *

At the same time a man wearing a business suit was Drinking Tea in Cafe that was once visited by the Princess but anything related to her was gone in flash including it's popularity. This person is DJ Sagara It's alias the one who walks different worlds to evol any species worth of the golden fruit. He came here to look around and finding the world not to his liking and some other being have already invaded this world so he just be the watcher this time but what amuse him is to see Kamen Rider Baron hasn't lost his touch and living in this world. For his resurrection wasn't his doing. He knows the secrets of this world but prefer to keep it himself after all where's the fun in that if you meddle to much in this worlds affair.

" So Kaito what would you in this new world would you protect , destroy it or change it to your image" The snake sip his tea happily paying the bill ." Now then how would this stage is played".

* * *

This is how I tried to portray Kaito, there will be no Riders here just one honorable guy in the wrong place at the wrong time. He will be question as a man not a Norma and Mana user just plain normal. I thought this Idea when watching the first episode that a honor person would talk the princess between right and wrong. But like all Royalty in every anime and live drama series they are always stubborn. The reason I choose Kaito since his a honorable character a bit superior but he change when he die and admitted how strong Gaim was and why not I kinda like when he became Lord Baron it was badass. The princess isn't like Lelouch since her mother wasn't a knight and commoner but a spoiled brat pampered she more like Cornelia with her racism, beauty, heartless, skill, thick head and hatred but the similarity is the cripple little sister. The anime is similar to vandread ( society only women ) and Infinite stratos (Isolated location ) except the male wasn't the main character and this women aren't so called hormone teenagers more like they won't hesitate to shot you on sight. Anyway this is just a suggestion I'm still thinking should I write it or not.


	5. The blue hair hero

Persona x mass effect

Makoto Yuki the most powerful persona user that ever live as the wild card died sacrificing his soul to create a gate sealing and preventing the fall but his body disappear never to be seen again until 2100 his body was frozen in a prison ship in purgatory for unknown reason not only that his soul is returning back to the body as he waits to wake up from his long forgotten beauty sleep. With the world no longer crave for the fall mankind enter the age of technology and space exploration ever since the discovery of mass effect and the Relay.

* * *

Commander Maxwell Shepard was in Purgatory fighting endless mercenaries, security guns and mechs it was supposed to be an easy pick up mission until his XO jinx it like he already know the outcome. As he fought endless foes along with his teammates Garus, Miranda, Zaed and Jacob to find Jack a powerfully biotic recommended by the Illusive man against the collectors.

"That's jack she just destroy a yummy mech with her bare hands" Garus said.

"No, wonder the Illusive recommended her Miranda looking the destruction cause by one human".

"I agree lets follow her".

The commander rush along with his teams following the carnage that jack left until he saw a blue butterfly flying passing around him as it was trying to tell him something

"Hei, are you guys seeing this?".

"Seeing what commander I only see is the void space inside this metal death trap" Zaed joking.

"No no no not, that a butterfly floating towards somewhere".

"Shepard you must hallucinating it's illogical no animal can survive here let alone a small insect" Miranda stated to question Shepard insanity since his revival was hasten.

But the butterfly was telling Shepard to follow him and his guts are telling him to follow as the commander rush towards the other way.

"Shepard wait!"

"This is crazy" as the team running after their hallucinating commander until they reach an old part of the ship with another stasis pod it was different it was more like a sleeper pod but very old probably first generation.

"Another pod what's in there?" The commander got near wiping the cold mist and shock what he saw it was a kid a school kid to be precise the boy was Japanese decent probably 16 to 17 years old sleeping soundly.

"There's a kid in here!".

"What how" as the team look closer" he looks like a school kid".

Miranda get him out of here now" Miranda nodded using her omnitool hacking the system then a hissing sound was heard as the pod started lift and cold mist flowing down. When the team look closer the boy was wearing an old school uniform that look so old fashion he was wearing an armband with the letter S.E.E.S and headphones around his shoulder, the boy has dark blue hair and a light build body. Then eyes open they were golden in color which is weird, Shepard never heard or seen a person with golden color amber eyes before.

"Where am I and Who are you?" the teenage boy was speaking English fluently .

"My name is Commander Shepard it's alright boy I'm here to help what's your name?"

"Yuki that's the only thing I remember ".

"You got to admit Shepard the kid could be one of those pretty boys if he grows up" Jacob said

"I agree those Asari females would probably wanted to pound him or do something". Zaed Reply

Miranda just ignores the two stooges while focusing on the boy "His Japanese all right his parents probably have other ancestral heritage one of them could have being foreign".

"Parents?" Yuki asked.

" I mean, It's all right Yuki your safe now that's what matter" sometimes Miranda question herself for the lack of self-caring for other she blamed her father turning her into this emotionless puppet.

Unnoticed by the occupant the Mercs were coming ready to shot the defenseless commander Shepard from behind "Watch out!" as the boy created an icicle blocks that freezes the mercenary easily from his palm".

"What did you do" Miranda ask

"I don't know you were danger it was the right thing to do".

"Shepard this boy is an unknown factor we should brought him with us for study".

"Study?".

"What My XO mean is examine you to see if your health".

"oh" the blue hair boy reply stoic.

"Miranda would you at least be concern with words we don't want to scared the kid".

"I apologize commander".

"And they say I don't have way with words " The commander gave the boy speed on the details that he was frozen and it was the future a stuck in the death trap prison , and meeting the aliens. The boy was surprisingly adapt and taking it all everything including a situation when meeting Garus face but what shocked Shepard the boy can speak Turian language easily which would takes years even learning the basic. When Shepard though her xo the boy isn't normal he was something else and the butterfly led him to Yuki.

* * *

The group leading by the commander were chasing after jack along with the boy, the boy ability was astounding not just ability to freeze but create fire burning the mercenaries, wind blowing and lighting shocking the mechs. It was complete impossible for a Biotics to used it but this boy was creating the impossible not only that he was fast to fast was the word as he dodged another fire with ease appear behind the merc and decapitated him with a sword that just appear out of nowhere . if that wasn't enough the boy summoned a red spear that pierce the mercenaries barrier with tremendous force and change weapons into giant gauntlets fist slamming the mechs. The team reaches a certain point where the warder Kuril was on top of the balcony firing his weapons.

"Dammit Shepard I could have live like a king, and you screwed it up".

"You should have taken the money where you had the chance".

"Then die at least your remains can still be used"

"Everyone was ducking from fire by covering".

"Shepard he got us pin down" Garus said.

"I know!" then suddenly the yummy mech emerge was among the mercs firing a nonstop barrage of bullets technically it would be call slug since using mass effect oh forget it just say plain English bullets.

"Oh shit" Zaed cursing their F*** situation

Yuki was Taking cover his ability would be impossible since the enemy was too far and at the same time he was having a headache it was getting painful for ever second then he saw a vision of himself standing straight with his arm shape like a gun smiling madly towards him then pointing towards his head and BANG the counterpart said. Then suddenly something from the inside was pilling with enormous power waiting to be unleashed a sinister chuckle was heard in the seas of soul. Yuki started to stand and laughing manically as he stood up walking towards the warden like a man that was broken.

Shepard was surprise thinking the boy was over the edge as tries to help he was pinned down and couldn't help, he was determined to jump and tackle to boy to safety bet if he dies the colonist will be capture by the collectors it's just like last time he had to choose saving Kaiden or Ashley .

"You boy laughing manically out of your mind and should die first"

Miraculously the bullets was stop by a white gloves hand appearing from a crack right in front of the school boy. Then suddenly another hand roused out tearing the fabric of space. Then it came out a skull like helm with shark like teeth, black and cloaked eight man sized coffin like wings was attached at its back. Then It's other hand held was a sword long like it self.

**I AM THOU, AND THOU ART I**

**DEATH IS THE BEGINNING AND END**

**I WATCH THE ENDLESS CYCLE OF LIFE AND DEATH FOR ETERNITY**

**MY MOTHER IS NYX GODDESS OF NIGHT**

**MY BROTHER IS HYNOS THE GOD OF SLEEP**

**I HAVE COME FORTH TO END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE**

**FOR I AM THANATOS THE GOD OF DEATH**

Just like that Thanatos grab the nearest mercenary with it's right hand crushing him like a ripe tomato, with the death one of their comrades they all fired at the god of death but it was fruitless , Thanatos used his coffin to shield himself, surely he would bother to be hit by bullets but his pride to be hit by lowly weapon like mass effect that cause the downfall of the Prothean was like a warrior being hit with a water gun. With a powerful howl it started slicing the mechs and mercenaries wipe all with his long katana slashing them like watermelons the mechs that were also slice clean cut and exploded it only took five minutes for the carnage to stop.

"What are you!" the warden firing his weapon against the thing but it didn't do any good as he was grabbing by the white gloves and lifted in the air.

"I can see" it talks inhuman voice that brings chills down to anyone spine hearing it.

"The souls of the tormented begging for me to end your life there craving for revenge".

"What are you talking about then suddenly the warden was seeing his victims that he tormented torture and killed them without remorse. The tormented souls are clawing around him wanting for revenge".

"Get away it's not possible I killed all of you".

"Yes and they want revenge their souls are begging me to do the deed".

"I pay you I know some Asari you like I'll do anything!".

The death chuckled darkly Uriel was always right when you meet any life form face death they would plead one the coffin was open Thanatos toss the Turian inside with giving him nothing to talk. The warden try pleading but the sound could be heard from the inside. Thanatos lifted his sword "Execution" brings it down slicing the coffin into two.

The group were shocked seeing g something so bizarre, Shepard in his life has seen thing horrible and wonderful things in his life but his guts is telling him never let your guard down. Miranda for the first time in her life was scared she always maintained her emotion but now Thanatos was here, she remember reading Greek myth about Thanatos thinking the god of death was only a story but now it's here right in front of him. Zaed his life as a mercenary has seeing may shits in his life but this just takes the cake, Jacob was speechless he quiet think anything to say. Garus never did look into humans religion but that thing called itself the god death wasn't just a bluff, years in C-sec he knows between bluffing and truth.

Then the thing walk towards Shepard the teams were intense and it growls with such ferocity but Shepard didn't wither by its treat.

"Maxwell Shepard for you being here alive is blasphemy your soul was supposed to move on and not revive. But I suppose this world or universe still needs a hero to bring hope, I've seeing too much tormented souls and guiding them to the afterlife. I'll wait after all your death is inevitable"." But be warn Shepard For their are others are coming with you". as the greek god of death chuckle evilly before disappearing.

"Who is this boy to summon a the god of death it's impossible" Jacob said and still shaking.

"I don't know Shepard this boy just became important like you".Miranda said.

* * *

Omake

On the Normandy many persona manifested around the crew suddenly interacting probably due coup up to long inside the sea of soul or just wanted to see the future. Commander Shepard is playing chess with King Arthur Pendragon, Miranda is having a womanly prep talk with Scathach the witch of the Land of Shadows about the responsibility being XO, Kasumi is playing Hide and seek with Alice , Garrus is competing target practice with Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress , Grunt is arm wrestling with Hercules the demigod, Zaed is having a Drinking contest with Alexander the Great , Kelly and Tali is hearing war stories from Joan of Arc, Mordin studying Tamamo-no-Mae feature for being half beast, Jacob teaching Achilles one of the famous heroes in the Trojan Wars how to use a gun. Medea an unfortunate princess who was labeled as a witch in Greek mythology. teaching jack magic how to use her powers more efficiently , Hassan-i-Sabah is teaching thane how to be a true Assassins, while joker is being pestered by Hans Christian Andersen.

"Commander would please let the twerp leave me he keeps pushing button".

"Sorry Joker I'm busy is not like every day you meet the famous king Arthur and playing chess with him".

" Your move Shepard" The king of knights asked politely.

" Hey don't touch that !"

" What's does this button do". Hans asked innocently.

BOOM was the sound of something exploded

"What was that joker"

"Commander I think we shoot a cargo ship by accident and I think their piss".

* * *

All the character omake are from fate stay night series I just like watching the anime usually the heroes I like is Archer and saber tend to be the perfect cambio. Anyway I would like to apologize the Arrancar is a devil was suppose to be updated during new years but I have problems with my life like finding an internship placement and my time is running out so It's better I update this small Crossover. I assure you That the Arrancar chapter will be carnage and sadist. This Idea is from Demong among Devils and The mission stays the same.


	6. GATE - JIETAI KARE NO CHI NITE, KAKU TAT

Gate thus the JSDF fought there x mass effect

**GATE** a giant unknown structure appeared out of nowhere in Japan it is a frontier to a new world ready to discovered until the other world declare war the conflict was the first thing that would change the world and society in nowadays as fantasy creature's like elves, centaur, mermaids and others existed in the medieval era the other side of the gate. As time passed both worlds started to collaborate with each other and living among both worlds. The government foreseen that one day humanity might encounter extraterrestrial since it's not possible as such every existence of the gate is kept secrets that only a few humans knows it's location since it's being relocated to another place for emergency escape from Armageddon . Until one day it happen when humanity or alliance exceed to the stars and the mass effect technology, element zero and relay revolutionize the alliance technology much faster until the Turian first started the so called FIRST CONTACT WAR and lost to the alliance it was then the galaxy are meet with more species that came from one planet and how it change the course of the story.

* * *

Ambassador Udina along with captain Anderson and Admiral Hacket were discussing about something that would change the perspective and a chance of the alliance for the council seat.

"After debriefing I think we have chosen to represented us" Anderson showing the pictures and files of the choosing N7

"Yu Shepard earthborn but half human half elf his mother is human while his father an elf both are military background his great-grandfather once served in the JSDF first expedition in the gate.

"His birth is what we need as bridge between two worlds especially his father is a former fairies whisperer that well respected by the elf community . Looking at this picture people would think his a pure breed". It was a picture of the commander a short blond hair with long elf ears and green bright eyes Udina showing to Admiral Hacket.

"One of the kind I suppose. His given medal The Star of Terra during the battle of Elysium against the pirates rumors said he conjured a powerful wind magic and decimated them and burned them alive".

"It was with out choice you know his a soldier it was necessary".

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy"

"That's only kind person who can protect the galaxy".

"I'll make the call"

* * *

In the Normandy Cockpit everyone in a rush if you walk slowly they are different humans and non-humans on board his animal features. A lamia slithering around the council passing datapads, a human with lizards features pressing button on the concil, a women with feather sticking out her hair was fixing the computer. The normandy was design allowing all species inclusing allians to live in comfortableley.

I hate that guy joker a normal human

Nihlus gave you a compliment so you hate him? Kaidan a human wolf people would think he wa a were wolf but actual a demi human. He was chosen since he has the capability to track anything with his nose.

You remember to brush your teeth and unblocked your nose on the way out of the bathroom ? that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target of the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible. Besides spectres are trouble I don't like having him on board call me paranoid.

You're paranoid the coincil helped fund this project. They have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment since we are bgger issues.

Yeah that's the official story but there's alwys the real truth.

I don't suppose a presence of me would cause paranoid

Hardy har har commander unlike him your one of us.

Joker if Shepard is here tell him to meet me in the coom room for deberfing Nihlus is here and wants to have a talk.

On my way

* * *

In the debriefing room

"Commander Shepard I was hoping you get here first. It will give us a chance to talk"

"Let me guest it's about me and other species that came from earth".

"It doesn't seems to surprise you at all".

"No, you all gave that look since the other species or we called demi-human live among us for a long time when the council first meet the elfs, dragons and a demigod they were surprise that there other species like the Asari that could live longer or downright Immortal".

"Yes. Your one of them the ears is the only distinguish we could tell between elfs and humans".

"You forgot that I'm half and I don't think you came here for small talk"

"I suppose tell me commander Shepard I'm interested in this world were going Eden prime I've heard it's quiet beautiful different species of creatures live there peacefully like a natural preserve for flora and fauna" .

"They say it's a paradise for me an elf being near forest and tress is like living somewhere closer to home".

"Yes…a paradise Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people hasn't . proof that the alliance can not only establish across the galaxy, but also protect them".

"What's your point Nihlus".

"Your people no your alliance is what bother us for the last thousand years you newcomers has more species than any citadel have ever encounter in one planet and spread much faster with the use of so called magic to Terraform a planet, Shepard The galaxy can be a very dangerous place if not treated careful.

"I think it's about time we told the commander the real truth of this mission" Captain Anderson finally arrive on the scene.

"This mission is far than a simple recon".

"A research team on Eden prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation it was Prothean. This is big Shepard. The last time this alliance made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward three hundred years . our tasked is to retrieve and send it back to the citadel for study".

"So what it's just a grab and go mission what's the big deal".

"There's more Shepard Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon hes here to evaluate you".

"For what captain?"

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. The Alliance wants a larger roll in shaping interstall policy we want more say with the citadel council. The specters represent the council power and authority. If they accept an alliance especially you Shepard that walk between two worlds, it shows how far the Alliance has become.

"You're admirable during the battle on Elysium is the reason why your are chosen a talent we need. That's why I put your named forward as a candidate for the Spectres".

"I see so what do need to do".

"I need to see your skills my self first , commander. Eden prime will be the first of several mission together".

"You be in charge of the ground of the ground team . Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship asap. Nihnlus will accompony you on this mission".

"Just give me the word and I'm ready to rock and roll".

* * *

I got this idea after watching the anime gate thus the JSDF fought there at first I wanted to use monster musume but then gain I need something a bit more military backgroud.


	7. Akayasha

The red swordsman

The concert was in chaos as people panic screaming running away from Noise that came out of nowhere attacking everyone as the people struggle to escape or be turn into carbon by it's fatal touch, however there was one person stood their holding his ground without any fear he was wearing a skin tight purple suit covered with red armour that shines brightly on his head was a helmet embedded with a green gem on the forehead visor covering his eyes to the nose only mouth can be seen but the most bizarre was his golden long blond hair that reach down towards his legs it flow like the wind making him more spectacular and beautiful .

Kanade and Tsubasa could not believe a person cutting down noise easily using only a glowing green sword without fear and with style, the way he move his sword was like he was one with it.

"Amazing the way he fought is like a veteran"

"You can tell Tsubasa

Yes he is fighting without any hesitation you can see how he cut down the noise wiout even touching them normal people would avoid unlike us who are immune because of the gear were wearing" in truth it was half of it the red knight can touch the noise he just prefer to keep about himself a secret the last thing he needs is be recognize and pasteurize.

Then the red knight was jump behind the girls guarding both of them "Both of you are you okay " both of them looking at the savior face even though is hidden by the visor.

"Yeah were fine is just that we didn't expected they were noise appearing here so what's your name?" Kanade asked

"You can called me zero"

"Zero that's a strange name" her opinion.

"It's the name I live with it can you both still fight?"

"We still can Even so they are to many of them and kanade is out of shape" as three of them were soured by the noise when one of them got closer Zero slash cutting it into two. At the same time tsubasa was helping her partner protecting her.

Tsubasa "I need to sing the swan song to save everyone"

"No! kanade don't do it you will die".

"We have no choice were outnumbered but alas my task will save everyone"

Zero stop" _what is she doing"_ as his visor was scanning a higher energy build up even though his body maybe human but his armor still has technology enough to scan his surrounding and boost his strength, agility and defenses against any unknown threat.

"What is she doing! " Zero asked "Shes's trying killed the noise by sacrificing herself"

Zero was Angry that the girl was doing a kamikaze attack against a few grunts , for him that he had fought enemies who are more dangerous and unstoppable he will fight to his last energy core even if the enemies took his legs ,As she started to sing a fist came at her face causing Kanade to flinch for a second when Zero dash with incredible speed.

"Baka! Are you trying to die you should continue fighting if you can sing, never give up until you're dying breath live to fight again, you blue hair take your friend to safety I'm in bad mood right now that I'm going kill all this noise to relief my anger".

Kanade was stun the words he said was enough to lift her spirit at the same time Tusbasa was angry that Zero punched her best friend but relieve that she is still alive.

"What about you, we all are too tired and the noises are too many for even you to handle trying to be a hero" Tsubasa just scoffed.

"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!"

With a huge leap accompany with a loud battle cry Zero continue slaughtering every Noise in the stadium bodes of the alien were cut into two some were even cut into six pieces the Noise then started to regroup targeting the most dangerous one and leaving the duo idols while at the same time surrounding the red knight slowly aiming to turn him into carbon however Zero didn't show sign of fatigue as he continue fighting to his last breath. At the same time Zero felt alive it was being so long since he felt the trill of fighting it was fun and exciting like reminding back the old days in his dimension.

It was then all the noise jump ready to pile him up for their final attack "you grunts are 500 years early to killed me!" Zero charge his right hand and slam on the ground creating A pillar of blue light "Tenshouha!" (Heaven Shine Supremacy) all the noise was engulfed by the light turning into ash in a matter of minutes .

Kanade saw the amazing and beautiful pillar of light "beautiful " was the word before she passed out Tsubasa was slack jawed so strong seeing his fighting style. At the same time everyone along with civilians, defence force, medics and others were seeing a giant huge blue pillar that shot through the sky like the Angels are coming to help. On that day is was the biggest topic in the world a Pillar of light shoot trough the heavens giving hope to humanity.

* * *

This is something I wanted try to write since they were no symphony gear r with megaman, the character I pick is Zero from megaman zero is that being reborn as a human being and living a normal live until a biometal appear causing him to remember his past. Also the visor is based on megaman ZX Girouette. anyway my laptop crash as such I'm using another PC borrowing I cannot continue the other fics since all the fics I written was on my own laptop doing it again is a hassle and also felt like all the work I done was nothing is kinda sad so it will be a while before I could post the other fics.


	8. Attack Metabee

Mass effect x medabots

A Medabot, is a small sentient robot. A Medabot's intelligence comes from the Medal placed in its back; hence the name - short for "Medal Robot" Medabots come in a wide range of designs with fully swappable parts. The majority of Medabots stand between 75-100 cm tall, but larger models do exist usual for other major usage. The most common use for Medabots is to have them compete in battles against other Medabots, known as Robattles. A person who commands a Medabot is known as a Medafighter . The Medabots were created by two leading scientist professor Hushi and Dr. Aki it was through their genius that Medabots have become a staple in everyday life for many people on earth especially robattles are considered a major sport, with official referees, rankings, and international tournaments.

Not all Medabots are designed for battle, and some models are even geared towards specific purposes such construction work, butlers or law enforcement. Even so they are people miss use the Medabots to commit crime as such a group was form called Select Corp that handle all Medabot related crime. Thus our story began when Humanity discovered element zero on mars and a , the first contact war and meeting the citadel council.

At first medabots were consider dangerous since they were A.I. but Dr. Kou descendant of the creator Dr. Aki told them that Medabots are different from A.I. as they were created as toys and sports plus their computer brain is a medal that can eject if they went rouge, they were debut about banding the medabots after the Geth incident but they were some whom agree not to band medabots since it has potential the Salarian were interested with the transportation technology, Hover, weapons and medabots design that can be used for any situation, the Asari found it barbaric using robots as sports and finally the Turian is both conflict between agree and not but finally the council agree with two votes of favor since the Turian can see potential using medabots in the military so medabots were allowed to roam in the galaxy under the condition that every species needs a license to have one and no dangerous weapons are use.

In time every species in the galaxy has a medabot partner except the Quarians for their hatred against any artificial intelligence and the Krogan whom found the small robots as a sign of weakness. Robottles are considered a major sport event in the Galatic community, with official referees, rankings, and international tournaments has become of the most famous in the galaxy that every year in the Citadel a tournament is held to see who is the strongest medabot and best medafighter.

* * *

The citadel the crown jewel of the council where all species in the glalaxy gather for discussion, mingle and other things but what different than normal in the carbon copy space colony is that Medabots rooming around the space station with their partners but the most popular will be among children as they use for robattle not only that theirs a commercial about medabots parts for sale and a tournament will held this year but we just skip the part to the battle scene where our Commander along with his partner are trying to rescue and killed someone.

"Yeah! Yeah!" as Metabee jump and firing his writs weapons towards the assassin that was sent to killed the Quarian and it didn't take 5 minutes.

"Ikki all clear !" Metabee giving a thumbs up.

"Great job Metabee "

But what Metabee got was a grateful greeting " You're a metabot get away from me!"

"Shesh, this why a hate Quarians every time you meet them they keep lashing at us medabots for no reason and I have a lot to pick a bone with you' re kind lady".

"Oh yeah, bring it bucket face"

"Just say it and I'll shove my fist straight to your face".

"Enough both of you! metabee be nice, you must be the Quarian that Fist was after my name is commander Shepard I'm with alliance were looking for evidence about Saren I heard that you found something".

"Yes my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya I would like to thank you for saving me, but I'm sure you know since you humans the one's that brought this abomination machine to this galaxy community".

"Heh I resent that you can blame us that medabots are the future and were so cool "Metabee was posing coolly while everyone just ignore him.

"Tali'zorah or whatever I know your people aren't best of terms with human's and medabots"

"Can't blame her even I still hold few grudges against few people" Wrex giving his two cent since everyone knows what his talking about.

"But you can trust us if we were with Fist your already be dead"

"Very well I have evidence of what happen on Eden prime and I need somewhere safe "

"That can be arrange and Metabee play nice once in a while I don't need a another report your throwing a tantrum again, the last you did I have to run lapse until my body past out by couch mountain". Shepard shiver of the traumatizing his instructor did including others, just hearing that name both Kaidan and Ashley both solemn remembering the dreaded exercise freak couch mountain.

As the group of unlikely heroes walk towards the human embassy the situation is kinda awkward as the Quarian and medabot are glaring with each other with hate. "All right metabee speak your mind we being friends for a long time and I know your holding something".

"Okay Ikki you want to know why I hate her kind few of medabots that started to learn to walk for the first time were turn to scrap for no reason not only that there medals were crushed if that wasn't enough they destroy more medals that contain our soul".

"You have no soul you synthetic machine"

"Speak me again like that I give a Metabee bopping ".

"Tali I know you hate medabots they remind you of the Geth that cause your people to be exile but I also blame you people for causing medabots to feared even if the galaxy community accepted them but that's just the outside".

"I hardly think small robots like this are use a s toys before human found element zero"

"You be surprise when you live with them more than two hundred years beside not all the galaxy community accepted medabots among them, the Salarian are intrigue with the medabot technology, the Asari are suspicious of them since they believe that medabots are a threat, The Turian are both accepted and non-accepted the medabots in the community, the Hanar accepted them since they are use as translator and other stuff for underwater usage, the volus with calculation and other things can be used with medabots".

The Quarian was quiet in truth Tali was fascinated with medabots when she saw them for the first time but her people didn't like when the medabots were allowed to be used it was the unfairness and fear, they told the council that medabots should be ban and destroyed but their ears were deaf before the council as such their relationship with humans are strain especially when a Quarian kept destroying any medabot they find.

* * *

This is the fight between team Shepard against Matrich Benezia was lethal and at the same time she has her own medabot Sigeru that fired deadly laser while floating metabee fought against the female medabot by shooting at it's leg with it's leg function cease she couldn't float and he finish her of with missile launcher . even with her medabot defeated Benezia was still a threat until Shepard defeated her as she explain what terrible things happen to her but it was a hollow victory as her body was taken over by the reapers again.

"What can we do, the only way is to let her be in peace?" Kaidan dodging a Biotic charge.

"No please I beg you their must another way". Liara begging her comrades.

"We have no choice if not were next and you all don't have time to be sappy" wrex firing his shotgun in which prove useless against her shield.

"Ikki then started to think how to defeat Liara mother and at the same time save her it was then he got his answer the most powerful technique and at the same time a medabot ultimate trump card.

"Metabee prepared to use the **Medaforce ** I Think it can save her"

"What!?" Anderson will killed us if anyone saw that move".

"Metabee do you trust everyone here?"

"…...Yes I trust them that I willing to let them robbattle along with me and cover my back".

"Then showed this Reapers and Saren that they should never broke the bond of a medabot and medafighter ".

"In that case let consequences be dammed "

"Medaforce what' that some kind of new weapon?" Garrus asked.

"No, it's much more powerful than a weapon but I thought is only a rumour" Ashley thinking about it.

"Can you explain to us non humans were kinda curious about it". Tali asking after hearing it.

Kaidan then decided to explain "The medaforce is a special kind of skill that very few Medal can obtain ( hiding the truth of the rare medals ) in Medabot a onwards. A Medaforce attack acts as a regular attack, but is independant from the Medabot's parts (except if the Medabot's functions have ceased), and its requirement is a certain amount of charged Medaforce from the Medabot you can described like the relay that shoots powerful energy bolts that said enough to cause a function cease damaged with one shoot.

"So it's a medabot trump card" Wrex impressive such power.

"Yes but it can only be use once it be a disaster during battle the medaforce use up all the energy causing the medabot to be vulnerable

"But why Shepard is using that ultimate trump card against Benezia won't that killed her" Ashley asked.

" Medabot research Dr. Aki written believe that a medaforce not only defeated medabots but can also use to heal at the same time but I never heard it being used on a living thing before".

" Are you telling me it can save my mother " Liara hopping right now.

"So it's a gamble I don't know to be impressive or stupidity " Wrex admiring Shepard stupidity.

It was then Metabee body enveloped with a powerful golden light that shines the entire room then the light stretches to far reaches of space " Dude I rock". So this is the Medaforce it's so bright I can't see"

"Amazing I feel the raw power from Metabee it's like the sun" ( Garrus)

"It really is I felt the warmth of the sun on my skins and giving me the chills ( Wrex )

"Impossible such power radiating from a synthetic toy the universe doesn't work that way!" (Tali)

As the alien were all surprise of the feat Metabee s using right now "What kind of power is this!?" Benizia in confusion and afraid at the same time.

"Metabee let her have it!" Shepard commanding his Medabot partner.

"It's time to kiss your butt goodbye" Metabee then shove both his writs weapons towards the Matriarch , "**MEDAFORCE**!" As a powerful full blast of the golden beam like a bullet train aiming towards Benezia she then created a biotic shield shielding from the blast.

"Metabee give it everything you got!"

" Yeah! Yeah! " as the blast of golden light penetrate the shield then it enveloped the Matrich it was like a person being hose with water and just like that she fell like a lifeless doll defeated . The team rushed to see her condition and it was good news she was alive tired but alive.

"It's good Liara she's fine the medaforce cleanse her and heal her at the same time"

"My little bird how am I alive and not being control by Saren" Benizia look at her daughter tired but alive.

"it was metabee he help to save you along with Shepard" The daughter of Benezia cried with joy.

"it wasn't that your medabot cried and told me to save you is what I did after all you're the first Matriach to have a medabot partner". Metabee giving Sigeru medal to Benezia.

* * *

I got this when watching the new medarot game then it helps me think why not add medabots in mass effect universe . I decided to use the name Ikki from the character anime medabots. Medabots are more like toys is the reason why the council are less afraid of them unlike the Geth that didn't have a fail safe.


	9. Never Surrender

Never Surrender ( Kamen Rider Gaim x Code Geass)

Kaito Frederick the son of a Britannia noble and Japanese noble his suppose birth was a unison between two countries but the other family members didn't like it since he was a foreigner so he was mistreated but one day he will rise to become the strongest knight, it was before Lelouch and Nunnally was born.

GENESIS by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION (Dimension W op)

I don't know what I should do now

With every strength I can take to break enemies (Overlord Baron sitting on the throne facing forward then his face crack revealing his human face)

Music Background (Kaito Dancing like Mabuchi Kyoma wearing his Team Baron uniform)

Zetsuentai no you nahyoujou de teikou o kiraukoujitsu o (Image of knightmares appearing from the shadow one by one marching with flames emerge behind them)

Kyoushin kobamu riyuu nante tanjun sugiru (Kaito standing on the burning wreckage of knightmares while looking down towards Suzaku with hate)

Woohuwoo….x2 (Kaito and KoutaKazuraba in his man of beginning form facing each other then turn back facing the other way then next his walking along with Rai towards his team)

Why don't you ever try (he sitting inside the knightmare then insert the key start up Lancelot Trial)

I won't let you down come along with me (He pushed the handle forward as the knightmare boost)

Taking back my way (Kaito pilot the Lancelot Trial battling against Sutherland with quick and deadly precession)

Wooohuwoowo (As the mech exploded from behind him)

Why don't you ever try (Kaito inside the cockpit pushing the lever forward while roar)

Kakushin wa sono te ni aru (The Lancelot using sword and Trial using lancer were dueling with each other with such ferocity)

I'm waiting for till the break of dawn (C.C. standing on the top of Ashford along with Lelouch)

Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii (The Lancelot Trial battling against the Gurren)

Just change the world

Kakumei ni nita Calling back (Kaito standing facing people of Japan with behind him with tree flags the Japanese, black knights and Baron logo)

Tell me what's wrong with the society

That everybody is saying OK (Kaito facing Charles the emperor from below inside the Throne room with the scenery change to Aries villa)

Low resistance of high zest inner cells (As he pointed towards the emperor with a smile saying I will overthrow you)

Rebuild the coil there is no lie (then what left was Kaito jacket torn and burn lying next to a damage Lancelot trial)

* * *

When the day he died after the final battle, kaito didn't thought he would be reborn as a son of a noble between two different countries it was through politics b***, his life was hard as being bullied by his father side of the family members because of his status as a half breed. It wasn't being bullied he hate it's the society of Britannia Darwinism that he hate the most, the so called superior to others. He already read and experiences the society of bigot and corruption is no different than Rome, it's beautiful from the outside but rotten to the core from the inside. They are other countries are corrupted as well the Chinese Federation and E.U. Kaito decided to do one thing is to rid of this world corruption by establishing his own power house that would rival all three of them, he would start with Britannia first.

The boy trained hard since childbirth when his family was assassinated by some unknown, his family members tried to get rid of him but he was prepared when being adopted to the Lamperouge family. He wanted to become Marianne apprentice and she accepted it thus his name change to Kaito Lamperouge.

Years later he was known as the knight of two members the knight of round just like in the Britannia Empire not just his physical battle prowess but academics, technique, knowledge, and skills were top notch. Making him the perfect symbolize the meaning stronger and superior in the empire.

The man form his own army known as Team Baron a weird name for a group of misfit among them were deserters, street rats, orphans, prostitute, war criminals, thugs, and other people that Britannia wouldn't bother and look down upon them. This man and women not only became the strongest in the empire but their loyalty is towards their lord Kaito whom not only gave them a purpose but a home as well the name Team Baron is a symbolize that they are baron and baroness of their own and should be proud of it.

They are many who tried to overthrow him and anything to make him lost credibility's but is more like it striking a hornet nest as those were exposed of their own corruption and losing credibility as he obtained (stole) their power and fortune making it his to use. The nobles are reducing to second class citizen those who couldn't take it hanged themselves. He was like a phantom nobody could touch him including the Frederick family he took it over by challenging everyone and they lost, he pronounce either served him or leave the street, some comply while others left still holding on their pride.

Taking fights and win is not enough he needed influence through politics and economy as well as such he began investment with smaller corporation, merchant, and businessman through his ideas and leadership he merge all of them creating an independent corporation called Helheim Corporation as a reminder of what he is. The corporation produce medicine, food, products, and technology that commoner can afford and increase more influence.

Even when he became among royalty after his step mother being married to the Emperor he still trained hard to surpass the knight Bismark one day. Then he became a brother towards Lelouch and Nunnally whom taken a shine upon, Kaito starting to have soft spots towards his siblings even if not related in blood he loves them like a brother would do. There he meet the other royal siblings like Cornelia whom became his rival and her sheltered sister Euphemia then he meet Schneizel, Clovis, Odysseus and few others whom distaste him like Guinevere.

But when Marianne was assassinated things started to change, seeing Nunnally paralyzed and blind makes his blood boil in rage but he knew how to keep a cold head and investigating the scene of the crime and concluded that whoever assassinated his mother would be someone she trusted the most. The problem is they aren't many whom Marianne trust except the emperor and few royal siblings, then it hit him a memory from his past life a third unknown person is probably the culprit but when his younger brother did something foolish that he didn't had the time to stop it both Lelouch and Nunnally was exiled except him since he was still a knight of round so was pardoned there also if his exiled every work he accomplish will be naught, it was then Kaito told what Lelouch need to do before they were separated.

As time pass Kaito was getting stronger and the corporation was getting more power and influence, it was time such he duel against the knight one and defeated him in honorable combat and bestow the title knight of one but the title is not enough even so , such authority he was granted the privilege to rule an area of his chosen so he chose area 11 as his domain and the Emperor approved, the aristocrat voice their disagreement but the emperor bestow his request and area 11 belongs to him but not yet to be announce until the right time.

* * *

Weddings, people would say congratulations with tears of joy for the happy couple but no them Kaito Frederick Lamperouge is wed to Cornelia li Britannia the second Princess of Britannia aka the goddess of victory and witch of Britannia her enemies called her, it was due to a bet he make with the Emperor that Kaito won and has earn the right of her hand in marriage. The Aristocrats were disapproving a union with a former number, half breed, and commoner it was like Marianne Lamperouge all over again. The entire world is witnessing history in the making as they glue to the TV with anticipation while those think is romantic like those fairy tales while others an insult to the empire. The wedding will be held in the palace at Aries Villa this afternoon tomorrow everyone will gather every royalty, duke, noble, and citizen will gather to witness this historical event.

The groom was preparing wearing his red theme Royal wedding outfit along with his trusted subordinate Rai the white hair squire that he trained. Talking about how their leaders are now wed with the princess. In truth he was completely taken by Cornelia strength and skills that he wanted to have her. His rivals between her during their younger days were nothing more than childish games but as time pass he started to developed feelings towards her.

The bride who was wearing a beautiful white Royal Gown that once wear by Marianne herself the one person Cornelia respect the most it should be an honor to wear it but the expression on her feature was different her heart is confuse and angry. The confuse part is that she doesn't know what to feel towards Kaito, sure they were childhood rivals but they weren't lovers at first just a kinship feeling. The angry part is that how casually her father make the bet and he comply with it without her knowledge and her status is reduce to being a women no longer she was a general commanding her army and knight. She did challenge Kaito to a duel that if she wins he will cancel the engagement but if Kaito wins she will accept the engagement with no quarrel, no dispute, and no second thought. As the man that manages to defeat the knight of one her attempt is voids and out class. In just a month preparation is needed for the wedding in Pendragon.

The groom was ready waiting at the altar along with being surrounded by the citizen, nobles, guards, royalty, and others as well. When the song played Cornelia when came along with Charles guiding his daughter to be wed. She was stunning and beautiful wearing the wedding dress walking towards the aisle some were congratulating while others just glare the direction of the groom with hate.

Meanwhile in Ashford, every student in the podium were standing and watching. Lelouch AKA Zero is watching the event with anticipation he never thought to see the day his half-sister getting married he knew the relationship of those two were like rivalries competing with each other who was the strongest since childhood. He doesn't know if he should be happy or not he can tell from his sister face that she isn't sure of this marriage either still Nunnally felt happy for her sister getting married. While they are others like Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz found it to be romantic. Kallen though that this event will change the world and help Japan if not he will become her enemy. Euphemia was happy for her sister, the knights of round like Bismarck was happy from the inside like others especially Nonnette whom couldn't stop teasing Cornelia while Luciano just glare with hate since Kaito defeated him and marrying Royalty.

The black knight were watching thinking this event would help their people after all Kaito is half Japanese and Britannia like Kallen. While others thinking it nothing more than a figure head.

"We are gathering here today… (We just skip that part)

"Do you Kaito Frederick take Princess Cornelia as you wife?"

"I do"

"And you Princess Cornelia will you take Lord Kaito as your husband?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce both of you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." the couple kiss, the clapping was heard since the emperor was here they were reluctance. As the Empire celebrate the wedding with a feast until night time where the couple would bed together.

* * *

In the bar where soldier's hangout was Guilford drinking his tenth glass already it was the face of a man who just couldn't accept what happen his beloved princess was married to the strongest knight in Britannia he should be happy but deep inside of him felt distraught and doesn't know why.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice could be heard when Guilford turn towards the source he saw.

"Darlton" was what Guilford saw.

"You look like someone stole your beloved dog."

"It's nothing." As Guilford drink another cup again.

Darlton just sigh as he took a seat near Guilford, "Guilford I know what's going on with you, if you keep this up I'm going to sent you to rehab."

"No my lord I'm completely fine is just that I need time that's all."

"It's about Princess Cornelia isn't it, you're feeling for her was brushed aside a favor with a former number and not only that he receive the emperor blessing at such we cannot intervene."

Guilford didn't say anything but Darlton knew the bespectacled knight got the message. While looking at the glass of wine he order pondering about the events to come that will probably change their society.

"His majesty already gives him the blessing I'm not surprise that you would barge in and object the wedding."

"I will only shame myself and the princess if I do such thing, you should know I'm no match against the person who defeated the knight of one."

"That is true it will be like David against goliath except goliath is fully arm to the teeth."

"So what will happen to the princess army?" Guilford asked.

"As decree by the Emperor all will absorb with team baron and we will be following lord Kaito orders as good soldiers like us would do."

"Such irony the country that invaded by Britannia is now being conquer from the inside by one man."

" I agree" as Darlton took the glass and drink it.

* * *

The black knights hideout the inner circle were discussing about the marriage between the knight and the princess. They were few who accepted the marriage while others thinking is nothing more than a sham that Britannia created.

"I'm telling you this marriage is a sham the people of japan are calling this an opportunity to regain their homeland again!" Tamaki said.

"I agree this nothing but propaganda and Kaito is nothing more than a figure head." Sugiyama said.

"Even so it's an opportunity that we can use, I heard Lord Kaito is given area 11 as his domain THAT MEANS we can gain our country." Ohgi said

"What about whom we've being fighting all this time" Ashina said.

The discussion was endless only three people didn't participate Zero, Kallen, and Todoh thinking about it. Todoh once research about Kaito he was part of the noble house and was a man of mysterious he knew who his mother is but he didn't have the opportunity to know him before the war.

Kallen was feeling conflict as she unsure what to say, one part is how she hated Britannia for what they did when they conquer Japan while the other part is that this man will free Japan from Britannia occupation.

"Enough" it was Zero the one voice out, "I will tell you all a secret. I know who is Kaito, you could say were acquaintances."

"What are you telling me you knew this person?"

"Yes and don't worry what he did will be beneficial to us all." Zero reassuring everyone in the room 'including us.'

"How do we can trust him, his Britannia and the Emperors knight of round?" Chiba voices her question.

"You forgot that Kallen also is Britannia, you're talking to the man who despised the empire more than any of you. His contracting a plan to overthrow from within all he needed is time to do it which is why he challenges and killed nobles that are influence. As such he already bought enough territory to form his own country.

"I see but how do you think he will helped us?" Todoh asked.

"He is a man of honor whom hated the Darwinism society of Britannia and wanted to smash that gear."

* * *

It was after the wedding Kaito would announce to the world what he plans in a month after the preparation in area eleven. Here he stood on the Viceroy Palace to among the crowd as Britannia and eleven watching and waiting.

"People of area eleven no people of Japan! I Kaito vi Britannia the strongest knight of Britannia has defeated Bismarck Wildenstein the knight of one as privilege given to me the next knight of one a country of my chosen to rule by the Emperors decree s as such I choose area eleven as my domain to rule!"

The people who were watching was confused since Kaito used the word Japanese no eleven.

"As the ones who rule this country I declare that this country will rename back to Japan!" As he declare loudly enough everyone to hear. "All Japanese will obtain back their names, culture, and freedom on the condition is that they contribute to this land that surpasses the empire to show that you all have the spirits, the strength, and determination not to surrender." The Japanese shouted with joy of such proclamation not only they got their country back but their identity as well except the few Britannia's who cursing the so called strongest knight.

"For those who oppose my declaration are nothing more than weak bugs easily to be step on, for you are much weaker than I am then come seek me and challenge me if you have the guts no matter whom or what challenge came I will win!."

The Japanese shout with enjoy thanking to so call strongest knight that he was like Zero a hero to the weak and injustice.

In Ashford the student council is watching the news were surprise of the announcement. "It seems the country has being rename japan." Milly said.

"I can't believe it this guy not only beat the knight of one but married Princess Cornelia as well it's unimaginable." Rivalz said.

"I agree such a man doing the impossible." Nina said.

"This country will change." Shirley looking worried.

"His strength, charisma, knowledge, and skills what represents Britannia." Milly added her ideas.

"What do you think the back knights would do?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't know they either join or be dissolved most likely outcome." Is what Kallen said. Kallen felt happy from the inside that a great man finally frees her beloved country but on the inside she's also worried about what going to happen to the Black Knights and Zero.

While the student council is discussing the announcement Lelouch was talking to a certain person alone.

"Phase one is complete little brother prepared for phase two," The familiar voice was heard.

"Understood we will be ready I suggest that you make it a secret."

"Whom you're talking to little brother, I'm the man whom is not afraid of anything. Our goals are almost complete."

"Yes for the sake of Nunnally." Lelouch Said.

"For the sake of Nunnally," Kaito Said.

"We will both destroyed and created a new world." Both brothers said unison.

* * *

Kaito was discussing the renew establishment until Suzaku came towards the viceroy office his face was stern like he wanted to asked something.

"Leave us." as the secretary left the office leaving Suzaku and Kaito alone in the room.

"Suzaku I already expected you would come and I don't think congratulating would be the answer I seek."

"Please lord Kaito what your doing is declaring war with Britannia obtaining area 11 under your rules should be enough you don't need to dragged anyone anymore."

'As simple minded and naïve you always think inside the box,' as Kaito thought. "Tell me ruling area 11 was your goal when you plan to became the knight of one you told me before."

"Yes it's my goal so that people won't killed each other is why a person like Zero and the black knights won't need to exist."

"Then what's next?"

"I'm sorry my lord I don't understand?"

"I mean is what will you do when you became the knight of one and rule japan Suzaku." Is what Kaito asked.

"I will make sure that area 11 will be in peace and stability as long I rule."

"How you plan to achieve the peace and stability?"

"I capture Zero and stop the bloodshed from happening."

"That a naïve view if you think ending Zero and the black knight will stop the bloodshed. You do realize the one who started the bloodshed and still continue is Britannia. Your rule won't last long until someone take over and make japan return into area number again it nothing more than a short term solution. As long Britannia continue to conquer and occupied their country into number a similar fate like japan, give me an answer will you allow them to continue their bloodshed doing nothing or help them conquers their land, ruin their lives, killing for Britannia."

"I don't understand my lord what does your question-"

"Answer the question dammit or I throw you out myself!"

"I will try to change the system from within even if it will take time it's the most appropriate way."

Suzaku's answer was enough to make Kaito wanted to beat the s*** out him this boy was a fool no the dumbest naïve idiotic fool than his rival Gaim at least Kouta had a true goal. The way he sees it Suzaku wanted to keep his hands clean thinking working with the system to change for the better even to bow down towards the people who reduce his own people to slave that someday he might be rewarded.

"Kururgi Suzaku the last son of the Prime Minister is nothing more than a fool, a cowards, completely naïve, and hypocrite to the end. I wanted to puke at the so called appropriate way. I live in Britannia and know how it works from the inside out even if I explain you would just brush it as untrue."

"My lord what are saying that my ideals are pathetic?"

"No the ideal itself is noble."

"Then what..."

"It you, you pathetic fool!" As Kaito slam his fist on the table as it breaks he stood up taller than Suzaku. "Your only thinking inside the box the present and not the future the way I see it you're a deluded. What I wanted to do for this country is to increase their potential that surpasses Britannia progress and rivalry is what makes human strong."

"But Japan is free."

"Japan is not free, it just living a fancier bird cage. To truly be free I need more then ruling japan. I will absorb other counties like the Chinese Federation and E.U. within my territory that will surpass the Holy Empire of Britannia I will create a nation of equality and rivalry that focus on the future and present that is my goal."

Suzaku couldn't believe such declaration the way he thinking is madness and it will bring war and death to anyone, he can't believe such a person was the Knight of one, the strongest knight and wife to a Princess.

"My lord what your doing is declaring war."

"If you want me to stop then challenge me to a knightmare duel Suzaku, if you do you not only obtained Japan as your rules but become the knight of one. Throw down the gauntlet if you have the guts to fight me." Kaito declare his challenge.

It was an opportunity to stop the madness and obtained his goal but Suzaku opponent is the one who defeated the knight of one the strongest in the Empire it was a high risk with high pay. 'If I win the duel area 11 will be under my rule and Lord Kaito will step down.' Suzaku thought.

"Yes Suzaku I'm a man of my word but if you lose you will be exiled to Britannia."

"What, if I lose I will be exiled to the homeland!?"

"Do I have to repeat again if you lose the duel with me you are to be exiled to Britannia like the Lamperouge siblings did when they were in japan. So what gonna be."

Suzaku was thinking it was a lot to take, an opportunity at the tip of a sword if he lost he can kiss japan goodbye but to stop this madness and defeating Kaito and capturing Zero will obtained peace he desired.

"I Kururugi Suzaku accept your Challenge."

Kaito just smiled, "Then be ready in one week we will both battle to our ideals and goals."

* * *

This Idea i got when thinking what if Kaito became the knight of one and choose an area for him to rule and take down Britannia unlike Suzaku is more on focus stability while Kaito preaches on strength as such to make Japan a Nation that surpass Britannia. Collaboration with MM Browsing. The marriage is more like to spat on those aristocrat since he was still a number but climb to the ranks of knighthood before the invasion.


	10. Just live more

Don't say no, just live more

The battle between the Lancelot and Lancelot trial was fierce as both pilots fought for their goals and belief in this duel. Every Britannia and Japanese people heard the news since having the dual is wager to take the position as Knight of One the strongest of the Knight of Round is a big deal so people watch their dual in earnest. Both combatant are evenly matched Kaito has experience even though his knightmare only equip with a lancer, shield, and assault rifles it's only weapon while the Suzaku knightmare has blaze luminous shield, varies rifle, and MSV sword.

The outcome was that Kaito won, he was fierce and unpredictable even though he look like he was losing he turn the tide when Suzaku hesitate. It's that 0.01 second pause what Kaito needed. With him winning the duel Suzaku has no choice but to be exiled from his homeland towards Britannia the birth place of Lelouch and Nunnally.

Kaito gave him three days for him to coup before the departure as Suzaku sat down and frowned he thought he could win but his naïve was his down fall. The student council were sadden that there friend will be exiled to Britannia except for Kallen she more than happy that Suzaku is exiled, they don't know what to say as Lelouch and Nunnally were more distraught since they were close.

There was a goodbye dinner ceremony for Suzaku but none of them could enjoy the party since they don't know how long he will be exiled if ever. Lelouch had a talk with Kaito and he told him about the idiotic fool reap what he sow. Another reason the main reason is Kaito see Suzaku obstacles that need to be remove and Kaito doesn't care if it's a friend. He can't be soft in a world where the strong devour the weak where friendship can clouded their judgment just like Gaim and Baron. Lelouch comply with the reason but he just feels bad. Seeing his brother like this Kaito decide to give Suzaku a test though he won't say what kind of test except it will take a few years that all Lelouch will get. The Camelot division also went back to Britannia since their devicerwas exiled and had no reason to stay.

With nothing stopping his plan Kaito began the urban renewable of this country, rebuilding back what was destroyed but first he needed to obtain the seven house of Kyoto trust as to avoid any terrorist activities using Lelouch's connection as Zero they setup a neutral meeting in person and propose his plan to them. They accepted as such Kaguya Sumeragi became his second wife as proof that there is connection between Kaito reign and Kyoto influence.

With the announcement of Kaguya became Kaito second wife and she will rule beside him as chairwomen where some disapproval from others like Cornelia even though she knows the marriage is based on politics. This will give Japanese more trust towards Kaito and everyone in the country compile with his reign. In just six months area 11 now called Japan is becoming prospered and terrorist activities are all time low. Ashford Academy allows races of Japanese, European, Chinese's and other races to enroll without fear from the Britannia prejudice and other establishment as well.

Zero announce that the Black Knights are to be absorbed within the team Baron Kaito own army, there were ups and downs since old grudges especially Cornelia forces still linger but it took a while for them to tolerate each other until they maintained the status quo. While reorganizing the Japan army Kaito make connections with the C.F. then the E.U. to increase the influence, resource, and man power.

* * *

Kaito was in Pendragon Palace following his wife Cornelia carrying in her arms is his one year old son to meet his grandfather. The visit was family matters since the emperor wanted to see his grandson in the flesh and those who are royalty and few others are allowed to come and see.

The meeting place was Aries villa since this something unofficial and would be good to see his grandson. In spite that the baby was a former number, half Britannia, and former commoner but alas he wanted to see the child.

Cornelia felt the sense of nostalgia it's being a while since she came this side of the palace after the assassination of The Flash. She rarely came here because of bad memories. Here she was a carrying her child she couldn't believe that this happen but she was happy. Remembering how her son first lay eyes upon Euphy he practically jump in her arms and her sister taking a liking to her nephew that she wanted to be his godmother.

Cornelia still remembers the day she was pregnant before she was wed she found out and become furies towards Kaito when he made a bet with her father that he win he will have her hand and marriage. She became a woman to that man and all her accomplishment for the sake of Euphy was brush aside. The reason she join the military service was to follow her idol footstep Marianne and protecting her sister so that she doesn't become a pawn in the game of thrones like losing Lelouch and Nunnally. It's what drives her.

With becoming a wife to the Knight of One she might able to rest easy since Euphy will be protected under his reign. During the night where they will bed together Cornelia was prepared buried her heart when he came, she stood up and before she could strip he stop her thinking he wasn't interest in her that she is nothing more than a trophy wife. Feeling ashamed, wound prided, being use, angry, and lost all those emotion leaked out aimed towards Kaito even so he wasn't fazed at all.

Before she escapes out the bedroom unable to copes this loveless marriage Kaito grab her and hug her tight preventing her to leave. "The reason I want you is because I have fallen for you." He explains as he cupped her cheek, "I will not make you bed me out of obligation or duty but because I make you love me, just you wait." It was those words that finally Cornelia saw new light to Kaito that her feeling begin to change towards her rival that became her lover and later accepting him as her husband.

Charles was waiting in Aries villa and he spotted his stepson adopted by Marianne with Kaito's wife and his daughter Cornelia.

"It's being a while father." As always Cornelia bowed toward the emperor including Kaito.

"Yes, it's has so this is my grandson." As the emperor look the bundle she carrying when Cornelia move to give her father a clearer view.

"Yes his name is Luke, I named him after Lelouch."

"I see. I can see the boy will be strong." While looking closely the boy has the face like his father but he has his mother's purple eyes and this would make the boy royalty in blood. Beside the emperor and his children another group were at present they were the Knight of Round like Nonette whom she keep teasing Cornelia much to her growing embarrassment. Bismarck also holds the one year old baby and concluded that he boy will be strong like his father one day.

While the royal family enjoy this rare occasion in Pendragon, the Knight of Eleven Suzaku Kururugi watch the family in the distance. For three years Suzaku achieve of being a Knight of Round.

It's was the hardest time of his life. He was glad he able to attend academy but unlike Ashford were he has friends to rely on, Britannia student are bullied him no matter where he go even though his no longer a number but doesn't mean it stop even being a Britannia pilot the student and sometime the teacher too would do anything to make him looked bad no matter what he did. They would put him excuses like dissertation or fluke during combat training. No longer was a number he tried to reason with the higher ups but was brushed aside like the specks of dust he.

* * *

3 years has passed since the day area 11 was renamed back to Japan, in that time both the E.U. and C.F. are absorbed to form a new nation that known as The United Empire Alliance or UEA that Kaito rule as the Knight of One along with his chairwomen Kaguya along with others. There was a loophole in the area system a special privilege for Knight of Round as Kaito being a Knight of One has the right to conquer and invade other countries and makes his own. Such any area was absorb to Kaito territory making more prosper than any other area number conquer by Britannia. Some prefer the alternative of joining Kaito rules than being submitted by Britannia turning into numbers. Even though is still part of Britannia it was under Kaito rules they follow, compare the treatment and benefit being under UEA then losing their name, right, and freedom there no question which they choose.

There were those foolish nobles thinking that they could take an area belong to Kaito and wage war in one form or another only the outcome was complete defeated and captured their territory instead. The fallen noble has learned that he had train everyone in his territory to be strong for any invasion no matter how big or small.

It was then Kaito make an announcement that his sister-in-law Euphemia will marry Zero leaders of the Black Knights, that shock the people and the media is having a field day for this.

Lelouch confront Kaito alone, "What the hell are you doing big brother!" Lelouch was furious at Kaito making that announcement.

Kaito wasn't fazed at Lelouch death glare. "Lelouch calm down I have my reason beside this is a good chance."

"Chance?" he asked.

"You probably heard that your best friend is right now going to be a Knight of Round, he manage to climb the ranks thanks to Lloyd and few others like Schneizel. This will show his character either he will go with the emotion to stop this marriage since his hate towards Zero or let the politics bullshit happening."

"Chance... Wait is what you meant three years ago."

"Yes, the duel wasn't only to get rid of Suzaku but to open his eyes of the Britannia's Darwinism society let the foolish boy experience its hell and corruption at first hand. Action speaks louder than words and there's no other way to do it but to let the idiot experience firsthand."

"So that why. This marriage is nothing more than a test, is this also for Euphy sake since she knows my identity and my relationship with Suzaku as Zero."

"Very good Lelouch in the eyes of the public Euphy already renounce her claimed for the throne after the SAZ in which was in vain as such she's an ordinary girl now, is why she stays in Ashford along with you becoming a normal student. But she is still Cornelia little sister and royalty as such the marriage between you two will be like making you part of the family and spat those who deemed superior than others this also increase more of your influence as Zero the Black Knights leader has a connection with me earning more influence and trust among the populace."

"I see it's a good plan" Lelouch agreed seeing the noble's frown even more when a former terrorist is married to royalty.

"I will temporary lift Suzaku exile and have Kaguya invite him for the wedding him being a family related to Kaguya and friend with Euphy but Lelouch you must consider your friend is deluded. He makes excuses and kept turning his eye the other way around, he's a person give a criminals a slap on the back with a pardoned even though that criminal committed a crime right in front of him while restrain the victim whose only crime is defending his right."

Kaito feel stress just talking about Suzaku but he continues.

"Becoming a soldier so that he doesn't killed is nothing more than being a hypocrite a soldier job is to kill their enemies."

"If a Britannia rape or killed someone in front of him he would just brushed it off thinking that he would be arrested in an honest and appropriate way. If he was a duke he would still believe in a corrupted justice system even though the duke has the power to bribe anyone and send him free in a day."

"I'll admit he wasn't like this when we were kids." Lelouch can't deny Kaito accusing Suzaku being an idiot even he said the same thing.

"I know which is why it's important to test if the boy can see the truth and stop this wedding telling the world his love to the princess. I would let him return back to Japan and let him becoming among us."

"The Britannia system is like an apple Lelouch if we put one rotten apple in the bag full of fresh apples it will rot other apples and in time the full bag of apples become rotten and disgusting, there is no way saving it but to discard all the rotten and replace a new one."

Hearing Kaito explanation it was good and straight solution that not even he could come up with such a simple method. Sometimes Lelouch wonders if Kaito much older than he appear to be or they are really related.

"But," Kaito speech change leaking a small growled, "If the boy foolishly think that this marriage is nothing more to stop the fighting for the good of other that he willing to let the marriage between you two brushed aside her feeling, I'm afraid his a lost cost. Lelouch even though his your best friend I won't play favorites no matter who or what stands in our way we must crush them for the sake of true peace. The homelands are getting impatient and I can tell war is going to happen, Charles only needed one small excuse."

Lelouch understood what his big brother means he can let friendship clouded his mind not when they're getting close to the plan. With the advance medical facility Nunnally manage to walk again and see again with her brothers helped. He can't let her experience another kind of tragedy again.

"Love is the strong emotion but it also a double edge sword. It gives us strength and move forwards but it makes us do stupid things and reveal our true emotion if Suzaku doesn't come and object the wedding during the ceremony he is obsolete."

* * *

Area 11 now is known as Japan under the rule of Kaito Frederick Lamperouge vi Britannia after he became the knight of one Suzaku Kururugi that was exiled return back to his homeland for a wedding thanks to Kaguya invitation that was announce for his beloved Euphy and Zero. Life in Pendragon was harsh but he manage to obtained knighthood he wanted he has become a Knight of Round recently.

Getting out of the airport Suzaku spot Kaguya waiting to greeted him in her civilian clothes wearing an Ashford uniform. "Welcome home, it's been a while hasn't Suzaku." As she smiled just like she always does.

"I'm home. Yes Kaguya it's being a while, I saw you're married on TV so how lord Kaito treating you." He asked.

"Oh he's quite a gentleman only he very beastly in bed." Suzaku blushed hearing what her cousin said at the same time Kaito and Cornelia shiver suddenly like some kind of disaster going to happen.

Suzaku decided to change the subject "Why are you wearing the Ashford School uniform?"

"Oh this, my husband idea he wanted me to experience school life in Ashford Academy alongside having fun with Lelouch and Nunnally."

"How about we tour around Tokyo, a lot have change in the past three years." As both boarded a cab Suzaku looking outside the window seeing people and buildings that was still the same until he reach the center of Tokyo they were more taller buildings a mixture of Japanese and Britannia design everywhere.

When he got out of the cab it was a sight to behold Japanese, Britannia, European, and Chinese races walking side by side without any sense of prejudice and suspicious. Many Japanese vendors were happily able to sell food without fear of persecution as they forgotten they once were number. As they walk they got pass by a bunch of group mix kids playing a hover board in which suzaku was surprise.

Kaguya only chuckle seeing Suzaku bewilderment eye. "Those are called Air Board its created based on the Air Glide System." by Rakshata Chawla.

"I never heard such device before." Even if he did Lloyd would have shouted in frustration.

"It's because the Britannia only use it for war unlike lord Kaito he devise different form of usage take that for example." Suzaku gaze follow the construction site she point at and saw a knightmare lifting a steel beam. "Gardmare a Knightmare Frame produced by the Europia United is used for construction." As the knightmare lift hard and heavy titanium steel and placing it on the structure building.

"Amazing," Suzaku recalled another thing lord Kaito did. "Kaguya I heard in the news that UEA use a new power source called Plasma Energy."

"Yes Lord Kaito announces through the media after making a deal with the eunuch for trading large amount of sakuradite in low price in return getting 70 percent of China territory lands." Kaguya remember how the eunuch got duped when Kaito would trade the sakuradite with cheap price on the condition that he obtained 70 percent of their territory including the palace and Tian Xi. The eunuch thinking he was a fool a person whom full of muscle then brains so they agree the agreement and writing as proof.

The 70 percent territory that eunuch gave were wasteland, thinking the fool the strongest knight that his brains were exaggerating. But in time the territory became more prosper than the territory occupied by the eunuch and when Kaito unveiled a new more productive alternative energy called Plasma Energy. The Plasma Energy use Hydrogen as it's based unlike Sakuradite that is radioactive and volatile it needed to be shave bits by bits that take time and dangerous.

The eunuch demand the Plasma Energy for their own but according to the contract all they wanted was the sakuradite and nothing to do with Plasma Energy plus they gave him their territory without any question asked. As such eunuch wage war but they're easily defeated and lost 20 percent of their territory leaving only small partial of they own.

"I learn that Britannia scientists try to make one so far they didn't succeed." Suzaku said remembering some high nobles arguing why they can't create the same alternative energy.

"Yes I heard about it and some demand Kaito but he refused since the Plasma Energy was his idea, he was willing to sell it for a price of 10 billion for one prototype." Kaguya remembering the nobles slack jawed face that the knight of one demands such unreasonable price.

"What about the Ghetto it's a still the same?"

"Lord Kaito demolished the Ghetto to rebuild factories, homes, parks so on. He then spread on Chinese Federation and E.U. once establishes he made a network of trade."

Suzaku sighed, "I heard that UEA economic already reaching to the point that can even rival Britannia economic and it still growing. I keep hearing from the news the UEA keeping making new stuff daily. Like the increase of food production especially those pill supplement that aid the soldier able to let a full grown men work for twelve hours and vitamin drink good for the skin even though it taste horrible. There also a chamber pod that able to regrew lost limbs." As he explained all the wondrous technology that homeland were drooling.

"Yes it's all true you could say were competing with Britannia is what lord Kaito envision." That wasn't the full truth Kaito told Kaguya as chairman that they are at war through economics and trading. It's an invisible war were they products would increase the demand of the supplier especially soldiers. Where the UEA not only fight the increase of technology superiority but higher quality products like food, clothes, cosmetic, and others showing how little Britannia economic is. Not only that neutral countries like Australia also trading with the products as long is not knightmares and weapons to avoid war.

As they were walking enjoying the view they heard music, "Hey there's a performance, come Suzaku you should see." As both cousins had spot a group of teenagers dress in black and red uniform dancing to the beat. The crowds have cheer and applause at their performance. "I know them they are called team baron they called themselves that as a sign of respect to lord Kaito. I even saw lord Kaito dance with them once."

The group of teenagers of mixed race were dancing with joy and pride to the beat (ost never surrender) at first they were a group of rebellious teens that are mixed of Japanese that wanted to dance but the society in area 11 won't allow them especially when eleven are prosecuted including their Britannia friends but Kaito change the area into his domain and no more fear of prosecution.

They finally reach the hotel where Suzaku was staying. "I'll see you tomorrow Suzaku, tomorrow everyone in Ashford would be happy to see you again.

"Thank you Kaguya." As he went straight towards his hotel room, Suzaku face frowned he hid his distraught on what happen to Japan after Kaito obtained the area as his domain, he can see everyone living happily in their life. He saw children playing superhero pretending as the Black Knight dressing a black cape or dress as the Baron Team version.

Suzaku thought that becoming the Knight of One he could attain area 11 and maintain stability, avoid needle less killing, and changing the system but Kaito thought further. He created a nation that progress for the people want and needs an advance medical usage, increase food production, advance technology, and more. He only though of maintain the status quo he now understand why Kaito was angry at him. The man thought further with great accomplishment that make his way thinking small like a pebble while Kaito is like the ocean.

But there still one thing he can do is try to change the system in a legal way by becoming a Knight of Round and climbing the ranks, he believe this method will change for the good. The thought of his beloved princess Euphemia marrying to Zero was shocked still lord Kaito must have his reason, is probably to keep him on a leash but what about the princess choice and what did she feel when hear such announcement.

* * *

They were a lot of people were thrill hearing Zero and Euphemia engagement like the one's living in UEA while others from Britannia just cursed such proclamation that is however an exception like two people in Ashford one was the ace pilot and the other one the xenophobic, they were distraught hearing the news.

Kallen Kouzuki when hearing about that their country is finally renamed Japan it was the most happiness news that she ever heard. Ever since that announcement, thing started to get better for her people those who opposed lord Kaito rules are either executed or fight to the death. Lord Kaito would challenge all the oppress nobles whom said they are weak only to end a humiliating defeat. There are those who try to assassinate him but he was too good and smart to get caught. Those nobles are given a choice to die in combat or excruciating pain of poison after all he hates cowards who tried to backstab.

When Zero announces that the Black Knights will merge with Team Baron they were shocked, some approve while others were skeptical but alas they agreed with the proposal the Black Knights were officially announce as a legal military might along with Kaito's army and they no longer be label as terrorist. Not only that their position in the military is still remain the same. The entire Black Knights were happy to have such noble man like Kaito, some were allowed to do what they wanted with their life while others stay in the Black Knights like Todoh.

Ashford needed to be temporary close for renewal education and increase of buildings since the academy will become a coup learning place in the nation. That would mean the Japanese allowed to enroll without fear of persecution. Kallen was able to live what she wanted without that fake façade with few shocks from her friends. She still lives a double life as an ace of the black knights and a student.

Of course having the school be temporary close, many students decide to go to other school to finish their education but there some who willing to retake the course even take an extra school year like the student council whatever personal reason.

But when hearing her idol Zero was engage there's a feeling of hurt in her heart. She idolized Zero since he was a man that helped her people as time pass she fallen for the masked man, she wanted to reveal her feeling to him but she fear of rejection and if she knows the man behind the masked it will change everything.

Nina Einstein case she worships Euphemia since the hotel jacking that a princess willing to save her, when she saw her beloved princess attending Ashford as a normal student she was thrilled and try to be friends with her. Euphemia kind nature was happy to be friends with her even when Nina had fear of Japanese nearby after the country was renamed but with her princess at her side she was able to stay calm until the shocking announcement her beloved princess is engage and will be married to Zero.

She felt like her heart was being broken to a thousand pieces and she confront and talk to the princess about she should cancel the engagement or run back to Britannia but instead Euphemia smiled warmly like she always do it wasn't the force smile but a warmth smile that she always showed to everyone. It then hit Nina that she was happy with the engagement. That night she was crying alone until someone that looks like a ten year old with long blond hair approach.

* * *

Suzaku was at Ashford he hasn't come here for years and things have change, he can see the academy turn coup seeing both Japanese and Britannia playing and studying happily. The so called ADF was demolished ever since Kaito reign. He went straight towards the student council and to see a sight to behold everyone was here.

"Suzaku you came!" Milly answered first.

"It's good to see you again Suzaku." Rivalz said.

"Yeah same here." Shirley said.

The approached the black raven hair. "Suzaku its being too long I haven't heard news about you at all."

"I've being very busy I could write to you."

"Hello Suzaku." a long pink hair girl wearing Ashford uniform greeted her former knight.

"Euphy you attend Ashford?" he asked surprise.

"Yes my brother-in-law insisted saying I should experience a normal student life, I'm very happy experience this."

"I see." Then Kaguya came with her friends who someone that Suzaku knew so well, it was Lelouch's little sister who she was walking.

"Nunnally are you walking and your eyes!?"

"Yes Suzaku I'm so happy that I can stand and see you."

"Suzaku have you forgotten about me Kaguya." Kaguya frown being ignored alongside with someone smaller with white hair wearing a uniform similar to Nunnally.

"Sorry Kaguya I didn't see you and this is-"

"This is Jiang Lihua." Kaguya introduce she's also a student.

" Nice to meet you" The empress introduce herself.

The student council chats about what happy times and how they living their life one of the main topics about the Knight of One creating a society that is happy by everyone in Japan. Suzaku heart just hurt more as everyone in the student council praising Kaito, remember how he strongly disagree Kaito plan. Lelouch was happy seeing his friend again but remember his brother words no matter how painful it is.

* * *

It was then on the roof top of the balcony Ashford Suzaku and Euphemia are alone you could say they wanted to have a private talk away from prying eyes.

"Euphy about this engagement with Zero what you're feeling about this." Suzaku asked looking at Euphy.

"Even though I renown my claim as royalty I'm still royalty by blood. It something all royal family expects their marriage to be arranges. It not so bad I could think someone worse to be marriage with. In many ways I could consider lucky to be engage to Zero."

"But he's a terrorist."

"Suzaku, Zero and the Black Knights are no longer terrorist there now a legal army under Kaito supervision and I met them they are good people." It was true Euphy meet the Black Knights and was happy under Kaito rule. How they praise the man that give back their dream.

"Yes I forgot but I can't forgive him what he done when he became a terrorist spreading death and chaos." Remembering what happen to Shirley father.

"I already forgive him Suzaku why can't you? Is it because of this engagement or you just don't want to forgive him."

"No Euphy, it's because he killed your brother Clovis I worry he might be using you next."

"You got it wrong Suzaku, Zero didn't killed Clovis someone else did he just using it to get a name." Kaito told Euphy the truth of Clovis and what he did and such why Lelouch did it, it's better to tell that a third person did it mixed truth with lies. The real truth is Kaito was the one who shot Clovis because he doesn't want his little brother carry that kind of burden, other reason is that he hated what Clovis had become a coward to the bitter end.

"What are telling me he willing to go that far."

"Yes, it was dark times Suzaku when Japan was a number area, he even showed his face to me, Cornelia, and Kaito as a sign of trust."

"Wait you know who he is but I guess you won't tell me who he is."

"Yes Suzaku I know who he is under the masked is why Cornelia allows this marriage and acknowledges the necessary to hide his identity is better to kept secret." Then Euphemia walk towards the balcony seeing the night sky.

"Suzaku do you remember the day you resign being my knight because you let Zero got away, at first I thought you feel like a failure that you didn't want to tarnish my name but I start to realize I misunderstand."

"No Euphy, it's because I let Zero escape that I'm unworthy and not only that I wasn't punishment for it."

"It's was my decision and order. My brother Kaito once said to me 'a knight do more than protect from the person the knight vow, the knight carry their will, honour, and duty on those who pledge upon'."

"Suzaku on Sikine island you were order to die with Zero but if I give the order for you to live whose order you will follow."

"Then I will die with Zero it would be the right thing to do." Suzaku give his answer quick without hesitation.

"I see you value that more than being my knight." The warmth that Euphemia give has replaced a cold atmosphere when she spoke she didn't turn around but Suzaku got the message.

"Euphy…" Suzaku couldn't understand the kind hearted girl that would make everyone happy is gone replace with a mature and fierce woman.

"Suzaku it's being three years I've realize a lot thing about me and what around me. Have you heard how SAZ turn out after your exile?"

"Yes of course it was a great success." Even though Suzaku was exile of his homeland doesn't mean he can learn from the news and e-mail them. SAZ was one he pays close attention it was a project to help the Japanese back at their feet it was a plan made by Euphy. After a year Kaito use the SAZ as base and spread around Japan and Chinese Federation.

"It was a failure or should have being if it wasn't for Zero. I won't tell you the detail but I had learn I was a puppy papered, care for, and spoil naïve to the outside world. Once she become a commoner those vulture ravage the puppy that she finally understands the crimes of her own people and family. That I a puppy had experience such hate, never suffer so much, and most of all feeling helpless. But that what number people experience all the time."

"I kept this secret not even my sister know what I've being through. I asked you again Suzaku why did you want die so much."

"It's for redemption I killed my father so that the Japanese won't do so called do and die. I believe by dying in the line of duty I would find redemption for my sins." Suzaku spoke truth fully about what happen and his reason.

"Do you think by dying for Britannia you will find redemption? That won't change anything for the Japanese suffering or Britannia corruption that just nothing than making an excuse running away from your problem. Then what about others who cared for you, are you going to die and leave them sad. What about your friend the student council what about Lelouch and Nunnally. They are so closed to you and what about me what I am to you, are you going to leave me crying by your death."

It was those words that shocked Suzaku to the core. "Euphy I..." Before anything could be said the former princess phone rang, "Hello sister...yes I will come home." She shut the phone. "It my sister she wanted me comeback home immediately, it's getting late." As she walked pass the Japanese boy without batting an eyelash "Goodbye Suzaku" just like that Suzaku was alone on the roof top thinking what his beloved princess said.

Then his phone rang "This is Suzaku." he answered.

* * *

It was a magnificent wedding at the viceroy palace where the team baron, the black knights, wyvern squad were attending a wedding. Todoh along with the four holy swords were wearing formal uniform sitting in front of the row the former general sitting and waiting, Ohgi whom is sitting next to Chigusa (Vilette that still has amnesia) happily along with the rest of the black knights then Kallen whom her face is sour. At the next row was Darlton and Guilford along with Rai and the Glaston knights. At the next row was Wyvern squad Leila, Akito, and W-0 co was in front a group that joined Kaito Military recently.

Sitting in the middle waiting for the bride and groom then behind were Milly and the student council including C.C. and Mr. Ashford will walked at the ail along with Euphy.

Cornelia was inside the bride's room seeing her sister wearing the dress that she once wears by her. Lelouch was with Kaito as he prepared his little brother an alternative masked to wear for the wedding the masked was golden covered the top eyes with long silver wig (Montag masked).

"We are gathering here..." (Skip that part as usual).

"Do you lord Zero take this women as your wife?"

"I do." 'Where the hell are you Suzaku! Are you willing to put aside your own feelings for the sake of a change that impossible to happen! ?' Lelouch thought out loud.

"And Euphemia will you take lord Zero as your husband?"

"I do." the former princess replies without any hesitation.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Both of them were nervous if they kiss they have pleaded their love for one another, such irony that when they were kids playing this stuff and now they are actually doing it right here, right now, as their lips were so close touching each other.

"Stop I object!" was the voice someone shouted but it wasn't the one Lelouch expected behind the chairs was Nina holding a gun pointing at Zero her face was feature with fear and hate towards the groom.

"Nina what are you doing!" Milly shouted seeing her friend doing something stupid and bold.

"I'm stopping this farce Princess Euphemia you can't marry the man that killed your brother Clovis he might killed you too!"

"Nina stop this Lord Kaito already announces that it wasn't Zero but someone else did it and he has proof."

"His lying both of them are aligned with each other his half eleven." those words were enough to raise everyone's rage meter especially the Japanese's.

"Nina stop this, this isn't you and your making it worst." Milly try to reason again but failed.

"No my mind has clear up ever since lord Kaito proclamation Princess Euphemia my goddess she change she's no longer the women I admired and love it's all his fault both Zero and Kaito"

Kaito can only sighed 'Great another idiot with an insecurity problem just what I need." Kaito was sitting quiet far so no one could see him he just needed the moment to strike.

"Nina please you might get someone else hurt." Shirley tries to reason with her.

"Yeah Nina please stop this." Rivalz said.

"SHUT UP!, SHUT UP!, SHUT UP!, don't you all see this nothing but a farce if Zero dies than everything will end, you can't have her Zero, and why you all supporting this."

"Nina let's just be calm." This time is Kallen trying to reason.

"Stop it, if I shoot Zero everything will be over and it will be like how our life was perfect in Ashford Princess Euphemia."

"Then if you're going to shoot my husband you must shot me first." As Euphemia stand in front of Zero as she spread her arms.

"Euphy" Zero was astonished.

"Princess Euphemia why are defending this terrorist he is a liar!."

"Nina everyone has done many wrongdoings sometimes you need to forgive them and I had already done."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!, this is wrong princess Euphemia you defend that eleven you should defend me just like what happen at the hotel lake kawaguchi!."

Euphemia finally understand what her brother means every action has its consequences no matter doing good or bad and the result was an insecure Nina who worships her. "Nina I defended you out of duty if it's another person I will still do it you proclaim yourself to be special were all are equal here so please put the gun down that lets talk things out."

"No princess Euphemia please comes with me we can run."

"Nina stops this at once, the fact you kept calling me Princess even though I renounce my claimed to the throne and no longer royalty you are to delude with the truth."

"No, No, No, No!" Nina could take it that way how her beloved Princess acting wasn't the one she knew she's change gone was the demeanor gentle goddess she once knew "If I can't have you then no one can't!" as Nina aiming her weapons towards Euphemia, Zero grab the former princess and shielded her before Nina could pull the trigger a card was flung and hit Nina hand that was holding the gun and losing the gun it was that moment the knights tackle her down and subdue her.

"Why princess Euphemia why!" was what she kept shouting like a delusion victim.

"You four come with me we need to have a talk." He had point towards Cornelia, Zero/Lelouch, Euphemia and Nunnally.

* * *

This is how Kaito would rule when become the knight of one for him the nobles are nothing more than parasite is better to get rid of them by dueling which is faster and proof that he is the strongest in the world. The increase of trading I got this idea from Magi - Labyrinth of Magic chapter 303. You might wandering why the marriage again because for nobility marriage is nothing more than increase of connection and influence especially Royalty even between half-siblings. The team baron street dancing is from the series Kamen Rider Gaim.


End file.
